


The Samurai and The Slav

by thorsten_is_in_the_hood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, but that's just sprinkled in, fluff and comedy, there are about as many cliche's as in an episode of hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsten_is_in_the_hood/pseuds/thorsten_is_in_the_hood
Summary: https://thorsten-is-in-the-hood.tumblr.com/post/171569560918/kelbremdusk-kelbremdusk-zzxidBased on that Tumblr post, I may present to you:The fic nobody asked for but I still wrote it since damn they are just so adorable with their cats.It is the story of how a Samurai fell in love with a Slav, and eventually got his feelings returned.





	1. a Sword in a Gunfight and Hardbass

**Author's Note:**

> Kelbremdusk, I still blame this whole thing on you and your adorable as fuck art!! :D
> 
> Also, for true slavic experience, I recommend listening to "Kopeika" by uamee when the Hardbass is being mentioned ;)

It was a dire situation.

  
Takeshi, a brave and yet kind-hearted warrior of the sunrise kingdom known as japan, stood outnumbered against his enemies. Many thought he was a fool to fight justice in the traditional samurai way. Yet, so far he never got into trouble with that attitude.

Until now.

The other side was armed to the bone with guns, pointed at him and the kitten in his arm.

A child of a well-known yakuza family had made it a hobby to take away stray animals off the streets and torturing them for fun and views on a cruel internet site. Takeshi took action as the words reached his ears, and was able to rescue the little white kitten that was now nestled in his arm, scared but safe.

"We will not allow you trespassing the young master's home, you scum!" one of the bodyguards shouted while he disabled the safety lock on the gun he had.

"If I go down today, I will do so knowing I saved a life with my actions." the raven answered in a calm, collected voice. He knew the moment the guns pointed at him that he would not be able to get out safe and sound.

"Hah! _Saved a life?_  That's only some cat nobody will even remember you saved!"

"The kitten will."

Takeshi closed his eyes as the men against him laughed, the rest moving to disable the safety switch on their weapons.

He braced himself for the blow, the impact of bullets hitting him before he could even attempt to swing his katana, thinking his goodbye to the world-

But was interrupted by the irritating sound in the distance, a repeated 'donk' sound that could be interpreted as music as it drew nearer.

The samurai opened his eyes to see the bodyguards staring bewildered to the side.

"Urooood blyaaat!" A low shout came from the very direction, making Takeshi turn his head to the sound as well.

In front of him stood a masked man dressed in black with sunglasses in the same colour and a cigarette sticking out between his mask and his fur hat. In his arms he held a bottle, the biggest gun in the party and... a cat that lazily hung over his right arm.

"Ay cyka, why you stand against them with butterknife?" He said, and Takeshi knew even though the man was heavily insulting him, he didn't mean bad. The foreign man turned up his music, put his bottle down as his cat jumped to stand on his shoulders and grabbed the gun with both hands.

He quickly loaded and aimed, sending out shots within seconds. With great expertise, he managed it to only shoot at their limbs, especially the hands holding weapons.

Takeshi could only stare at the scene, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

The yakuza men realized they were no match to the stranger and quickly made their escape, leaving the two cat owners alone.

"Who... who are you to interrupt such a fight? They were part of the yakuza... they will surely come after you in larger numbers." Takeshi managed to get out after a few seconds.

"At least I will not have a buterbrod knife like you." The man teased. "You are really crazy, wanting to fight them like that. But I see you have cat as well, you must be a good man."

The samurai chuckled at that and put away his sword, holding the kitten in both arms as he bowed a little. "You may call me Takeshi, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Sergej." the man answered simply.

"I must thank you for saving my life, Sergej-san. Is there anything you wish as repayment?"

Sergej laughed heartedly. "Net, I'm fine. I doubt you want to help getting me home."

"Sergej-san, if I can, I will gladly help you. Are you visiting japan or did you move here?"

"Unwanted visit." The masked man answered. "You know, one night you're drinking with your comrades and next thing you know- you are in different country."

"N-Nani?! How much does a man have to drink for that?"

"Ugh... much." Sergej said in a unfitting serious tone. "I only have this bottle left now. I don't even know how I got through the airport like that."

The samurai only shook his head. "Unbelievable... Can I invite you over for a tea, or what do you drink normally?"

"Tea sounds good."

-~-

It took them about half an hour to reach Takeshi's home, though the other did not seem to mind it much, taking in the scenery while walking.

"I am sorry if me not having a vehicle is any inconvenience to you, Sergej-san."

"Is all good, comrade." The raven could hear the other's smile, unseen by the mask, in his voice.

"Please remove your shoes, Sergej-san." Takeshi asked as they entered the apartment. The kitten jumped off the samurai to explore the rooms, quickly followed by the disheveled brown furball.

Sergej sighed as he took his shoes off. "Debil better not break your things."

"Is that the name of your cat, Sergej-san?"

The other slowly turned his head towards Takeshi, standing still for a moment before breaking out in a heavy laughing fit. "Net, maybe second name, though." He reached under his sunglasses to wipe away a tear. "His name is Dima. Yours?"

"I only recently rescued the little neko. Maybe I will name him Shiro because of his white fur." Takeshi hummed. "At least I think it is a 'him'..."

Sergej chuckled and shrugged off his coat, revealing an adidas track suit and when the samurai looked down, he could see ridiculous striped socks going with the outfit. The slav stepped inside the livingroom and dropped his Simonov as well as his bottle of vodka on the table.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. I will go make the tea."

A few minutes later did Takeshi return from his kitchen to see his guest sitting crosslegged at the low table on a seat cushion, Dima spread out across his lap and Shiro pawing at his leg happily.

"You seem to get a lot of-" he stopped himself before the inappropriate joke slipped out of him, but Sergej laughed anyways, understanding exactly what he was going to say.

The black-haired man dropped on his knees on the cushion next to the other, careful to not disturb the white kitten and handed out the tea cups.

Sergej nodded his thanks, and just as Takeshi wondered how we would drink with his mask on, the man looked back and forth between the tea and Takeshi.

"I thought you wanted to make tea?"

"I-I... I did..." The raven stuttered, no one had ever critizised his tea, especially before even taking a sip.

"Why is this tea green?? Did you pour this from reactor number 4 in Chernobyl or something?!"

Takeshi leaned back in shock, blinking. "This is japanese green tea. It... it is supposed to look that way. What kind of tea do you drink?"

Sergej pulled up his mask a little higher up on his nose, just as Takeshi could see a little pink spreading at that spot. "Uhm. I only drink strong, black tea or fruit kinds. Sorry..."

"I see. I understand now, Sergej-san. No apology needed."

The other nodded slowly, still a little embarrassed, before raising the cup and taking a sip straight through his mask.

"How can you drink tea with that thing?"

"Practise." Sergej answered simply, taking another sip. "It's good. Only a bit bitter for me, I often drink tea with honey and lemon."

Takeshi scrunched up his nose, imagining his tea sweet with honey and still sour from lemon.

"Not in that. This is a thing itself. Wouldn't even go with cheburek or sweets, you have to drink it alone."

"Oh. I ran out of crackers to go with the tea." Takeshi realized. "I knew I had forgotten something..."

"It is alright, comrade." Sergej said lightly with a tap on his shoulder and drained the tea before getting his bottle from across the table. "There is always the slav's best friend."

And with that, he poured himself a cup of vodka, earning a speechless Takeshi as he drank it like water.

"Uhm. So, Sergej-san. Do you have any plans on how to get back home? I could help you find a place to change money and an airport."

Sergej straightened his back at that. "Nu pizdec."

"What?"

"I have maybe enough roubles to buy new vodka, I probably spend my rent money yesterday to come here too. I can't afford a whole flight back!"

Takeshi sighed, looking at the empty tea cup in his hand. "We will figure something out. How about family? Friends?"

The other shook his head. "We're no high-class slavs. We earn enough to buy food and have home. No fancy trips outside driving to bulgaria in an old Lada to get tons of semechki. That are... uhm... sunflower seeds."

The samurai nodded in understanding. "Why do you need sunflower seeds?"

"Snacks."

At the samurai's confused look, did Sergej pull out a bag of sunflower seeds of his pocket and held it towards the other. "It's good. Just do not eat shell, unless you want pizdec in your throat."

Takeshi took one out and looked at it. Then, he looked up and saw Sergej actually pulling down his mask to eat and hum in content. He slowly ate the seed himself and found to kind of like the taste.

"May I ask why you are even wearing a mask, Sergej-san?"

The other just shrugged. "Habit. It is cold at home. Does it bother you?"

"Not in particular, I was only curious. Anyways, if you are truly stuck here, then you can stay here until you can get back."

"Wha- Really?" The other said stunned.

The samurai nodded, smiling softly. "It is the least I can do for the one that saved my life."

"I am no hero, you are just crazy for fighting with your sword against guns!"

Takeshi chuckled a little at that. "Well, at least you didn't call it a butter knife this time. But really, it is alright if you stay. I have a spare futon for you to sleep on and we will find fitting clothes for you as well."

"Thank you." Sergej grinned, and Takeshi found himself thinking out of nothing that it was a pretty smile that shouldn't be hidden behind a mask.

"I-It is no problem. I will go prepare everything and search for something you can sleep in."

Sergej was left yet again alone in the livingroom as the samurai made his way to the bedroom.

The slav pulled out his old phone and called his cousin Alexei to tell his friends and the rest of the family what happened since calling everyone would probably be too expensive. He got a lot of teasing warnings that he will be killed by his mother and grandmother when he comes back.

After that, he looked around once more, thinking about how living here would probably give him a culture shock very soon. He wondered how he had even chosen japan, normally his drunken travels were all slavic countries and occaisonally he would reach the east parts of germany, but that was it. This was his first time drunkenly being on an airplane. Or, on an airplane in general.

Then, Takeshi returned and showed him around the apartment. He asked if the futon would be too much for him in the same bedroom he sleeps in, but Sergej was a little glad he had that option. He hated sleeping alone in a foreign place and hearing someone else at night calmed him down and made him feel safe.

They spend the rest of the late afternoon and evening watching TV and occaisonally chattering about the show or little things that were different in their culture. The slav drank the rest of his russian standard and claimed it as his life blood.

 

                                                                     

 

As it slowly got late, did Sergej stretch and announced he was ready for bed. He occupied the bathroom for a while to quickly shower, put on a simple shirt on boxer shorts the other had- he was thanking every higher being that he didn't have to wear the samurai's traditional clothing for bed.

When he finally emerged, he was greeted by Takeshi's mouth slightly open, staring at him.

"Chto?"

"N-Nande- I mean, nothing. I just did not expect you to look like this behind... everything."

The slav looked down at himself. Except his hair, he was pretty much looking like a standard russian male. Blue eyes, fit enough but not extremely muscular, tall... Only his hair was a little weird to some, he lazily pushed his bangs to the back and was dyeing it bright blonde, almost white for some years now. He hated his natural ash-blonde hair, and thought white made him look more cool. He found that it fit him quite well.

"I do not mean that in a bad way, Sergej-san." the samurai smiled.

"Good." the other said in a jokingly threatening tone and headed off to the bedroom. He was already out cold when Takeshi joined a few minutes later.

The raven laid down as well, hoping that eventually Sergej would turn over and stop snoring in that volume.

He did not.

"Ahh... Kare wa totemo meiwakuda..."

Takeshi tried to wake the slav several times, softly shaking and even hitting him with a pillow, but the other barely moved. In the end were his tries tiring enough that he fell asleep with Sergej still making bear noises.

-~-

The next morning was Sergej ripped out of this deep slumber by him almost choking on air while snoring. He coughed heavily and sat up, cursing colourfully.

"Blyaaaat..." he groaned and looked around. Oh, right. Memories of the day before swarmed his mind as he painfully realized, his mind was actually sober for once.

He slowly got up and stumbled to the door, leaning heavily against the wall before opening it. He was immediately greeted by the two cats, circling his legs and purring softly.

"Ah, Sergej-san. I see you are awake at last."

He grumbled several insults mushed together and groggily made his way to the table before collapsing to the floor.

"My apologies... are you not feeling well?" Takeshi asked, barely above a whisper as he walked over and looked down at the slav.

Instead of a reply, was Sergej only grabbing his ushanka and sunglasses, putting them on.

"Do you still want some breakfast?"

The blonde nodded, curling into himself.

A few minutes later did Takeshi return with two trays of food. "I hope you can enjoy a japanese breakfast..."

"Thanks." The slav murmured and sat up enough to actually look at the food. "Oi blin... you cook like 5 Babushkas in cooking contest!" he grinned and inspected his tray.

"Thank you, I guess? There is steamed rice, miso soup, a grilled mackerel, some pickled vegetables and a small salad. Tea?"

Sergej nodded eagerly, focused on the food. He followed the other's movements to clap his hands and answered a "Davayte yest!" at the samurai's "Itadakimasu."

He picked up the chop sticks, trying to imitate how Takeshi operated gracefully with them to eat his rice, until he decided he was too hungry and hangover for that and used them to shove everything into his mouth.

They ate in silence, and the samurai was kind of impressed that even though it looked very messy, the slav was not spilling anything and made barely a noise.

"I have been thinking, Sergej-san." Takeshi said after taking a sip of his tea. "You can stay as long as you want, but to go back home you would need an occupation."

The slav swallowed his last bite and drowned half the tea in one go. "Do you have a computer?"

"I do have a laptop, but I barely use it. Why?"

"I can work with that. I work as programmer at home, and in cold winter I rarely can go to the office. As what do you work, professional buterbrod maker?"

Takeshi chuckled at the remark. "I switch between doing tourist trips, showing the historical parts of the town and being something close to a samurai, doing small jobs to make the people here happy."

"Including saving cats from the japanese mafia."

"Yes." The raven laughed. "Including things like that."

Sergej joined the laughter before finishing his tea.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"There is no complete pizdec in brain, but I am painfully sober my friend."

The samurai sighed heavily. "Maybe the store nearby has something to fix that. But I do not support you drinking alcohol at all times."

Sergej grumbled, but looked happy nontheless. "Then let me get ready."


	2. Stroll Around Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got back home from my seminar today, but I got sick, so yeah... only one chapter for now, I hope I won't feel like complete pizdec tomorrow and do more. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks to all the people who read and like this, it makes me incredibly happy :) ♥

After a two minute argument could Takeshi bring Sergej to go outside without most of his things. He left wearing his adidas tracksuit and sunglasses only, instead of also his ushanka and mask pulled up to his nose.

"The store is not far, we will walk for 10 minutes at most."

"That urod of a sun is far too bright, man. Even with sunglasses."

Takeshi rolled his eyes and stared at the slav. "I do not understand your language, but can you say 5 sentences without what I assume is cursing?"

"Net." Sergej answered simply. "I can only bring myself to use children friendly curses instead."

"Then please do that, Sergej-san. It is quite rude to curse like that in public."

A silence fell over the two as they walked to the convenience store. 

"Kon'nichiwa, Takeshi-san." greeted the woman at the counter with a grin as they entered.

"Domo, Hiyori-san." he smiled back.

The woman looked over to the slav. "I see you have a tourist in tow! It is nice to meet you, my name is Hiyori."

"Privet." he nodded at her bow. "Call me Sergej."

"Oh, you're russian?"

Another nod, before he simply walked off and searched for the shelves with alcoholic beverages. Only that there was one. He pushed his glasses up on his head to inspect the foreign bottles, trying to guess their contents without being able to read japanese.

"Where is the vodka, blin!" Sergej grumbled.

"What did we say before, Sergej-san?" the samurai reminded.

"Blin is a sweet dessert and- Aha! Cheap beer!" he grinned and grabbed a few cans.

"You do not need to stock up for a whole week." Takeshi noted from the side.

Sergej turned around and blinked confused between the cans and the other man. "This is for today."

Takeshi started glaring. "You will not drink 10 whole cans of beer today, Sergej."

The slav looked even more bewildered. "I thought I drink 5 and you too? But ay, if you even drop the 'san' then I guess you mean business, comrade." He slowly put most of them away until there were only 4 in his arms left. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Sergej smiled and turned his gaze back to the shelf. He could make out wine, whiskey, some fruity drinks with alcohol... "That looks good." he said to himself as he picked up a bottle of sake and a bottle of shochu. "What are these- no, wait, nevermind."

Takeshi tilted his head a little in irritation. "That in your left is sake, in your right hand is Shochu."

"I have no idea what these are, but that sake drink says 20 percent and the other 40." Sergej laughed, putting the sake back in the shelf.

"Shochu is a distilled spirit made out of rice, potatoes, wheat and/or sugar cane." Takeshi explained calmly.

"I read 40% alcohol, I hear potato, Shochu I think we will become good friends." Sergej said in a cheerful tone and clutched it close. 

Takeshi wanted to scold the other a little for being such an alcoholic and that he should put everything back, but somehow couldn't bring himself to it. He wondered how the slav managed to be so collected in his situation and if he needs a drink to deal with everything, he will let him. The other was an adult as well, capable of taking care of himself.

He was proven wrong of his thought two minutes later when the man searched through the canned goods and started to tear up a little. It should not bother Takeshi, the slav probably wasn't having a serious emotional breakdown in the middle of a store, so why was his heart aching so much at the sight?

"Wh-What's wrong?" he suppressed the urge to put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Takeshi..." Sergej sucked in a breath. "There is no tourist delight. No mayonez. No shproti... nothing..."

"Maybe we will find the things you want when we go shopping in an actual, bigger, store. This is only a convenience store, Sergej-san." Takeshi sighed heavily and gently slapped the other on the back on his head. 

The slav jumped at the contact and swiftly shuffled a good meter away, even though the impact was soft. "Takeshi, what the blin?"

The raven stared at his hand and felt weird. "It... it is a gesture. Sort of. My apologies if it was making you too uncomfortable."

Sergej shrugged it off, scanning the other shelves until he did indeed find some canned fish and added it to his bag, along with cat food. He pulled his sunglasses back down as well as pulled his mask from under his shirt up and over his nose, silently letting Takeshi pay until he can change his little money left into yen. 

"Why are you masked?" asked the cashier, curious and also a little intimidated.

"I think my grandfather was in KGB and they're still searching for me." Sergej joked, looking smug even with the cloth hiding his grin.

"You sure have interesting company, Takeshi-san." Hiyori laughed.

-~-

"I want apologize again. I really had no intention of hurting you, Sergej-san. It was more meant as a gesture of teasing... I should not have done that, I am really sorry."

Sergej shrugged again. "I get what you meant. It is fine, Takeshi."

"No, it is not."

The slav chuckled a little and pulled down his mask. "You worry too much, comrade. You need more fake-vodka in your life!" He looked into the bag. "What was your name again, my friend? Ah, yes, yes. Shochu."

Takeshi sighed, taking his shoes off and taking the bag from Sergej to the kitchen.

Just as he was done with putting away the items and feeding the cats, was he joined by Sergej. "Will the fake-vodka survive your freezer?"

"The freezer?"

Sergej nodded. "Yes, vodka is served ice cold out of the freezer. Warm vodka tastes like piz- I mean, not good."

"Somehow I feel that it is weird you listen to me." Takeshi spilled. "Not to offend you, but you look a bit like a rebel, not someone who takes a reminder to not use swear words to heart."

The slav snorted. "I am, if anything, complete gopnik. And it is your house, so I better listen to you. Can't use that language with Babushka too, you know?"

Takeshi only shook his head.

"Like, slavs curse a lot, but not in front of persons like a mother or grandmother, unless we want to be chased with rolling pin."

"You were being chased with a rolling pin?"

"You weren't?" 

Takeshi wasn't sure if the question was meant to be a joke or not. Before he could open his mouth, was Sergej throwing his arms up.

"Ay, we wanted to chill the fake-vodka! Davai davai, I want it to be cold sooner than later!" He quickly grabbed the bottle and stored it away in the freezer. "There. What now? It is sunday and great weather outside. What do you people do?"

The samurai hummed in thought. "Going to the city for games and manga, doing sports, eating outside, meeting friends, some stay inside..."

Sergej looked over to the floor, where the cats were finishing their meal und bowl of water.

"Oi, Dima! Want to go outside?"

The disheveled cat turned around, walked over, meowing once like it gave back an answer and jumped up to stand on Sergej's shoulders.

"You want to come with us?"

Takeshi nodded, moving to pick up Shiro and holding him close to his chest.

-~-

Takeshi showed Sergej around the neighbourhood, before they decided to take the train to the city.

The closer they got, the more people got onto the train and eventually the two men had to try and protect their cats from being squished by others.

"Oi blin..." the slav sighed as they got off, gently scratching Dima behind the ears as he laid across his shoulders.

The samurai smiled in sympathy. "I apologize. Say, are there any places you want to see?"

Sergej walked away from the train station towards the city center. "How about we just walk around and see what japan is doing today?"

Takeshi shrugged and followed the other through the streets. He noticed others staring at them and whispering, but Sergej didn't seem to mind much. Instead, he lazily walked around, looking at the different buildings and signs he couldn't read. It gave the samurai time to observe his new roommate and think. He had to admit that the slav was very attractive behind all the things he wore and felt something bloom inside of him. Takeshi had known since he was a teenager that he was not interested in girls like other boys and crushed on several male students instead. 

He got ripped out of his thoughts when he heard the blonde ask him something. 

"I am sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked what they sell there." Sergej pointed at a small street stand that was frying food.

"It's a takoyaki stand, that's like deep fried batter with octopus, served with green onions, mayonais- hey!" Takeshi protested as Sergej pulled him towards the stand and motioned for him to buy some. 

"Extra mayonez." Sergej said in that tone Takeshi came to notice as the slav's 'being happy as a small child' tone.

Takeshi ordered a portion for them to share in case Sergej wouldn't like it after all, with extra mayonaise at the side as wished. The blonde barely waited and took one little ball, coating it in the exta mayonaise before eating, and released a small moan.

"Shit it is good. You people make great mayonez." he grinned. "And the octopus is good too."

"Did you only want this to get mayonaise?"

"Yes. And it is worth it." Sergej laughed. Together, the two of them shared the small bowl, with Takeshi eating most Takoyaki and Sergej eating some and then eating his mayonaise pure. 

They continued their way afterwards, the curious foreigner taking the lead. Streets went by, stores and busy crowds faded into run-down apartment complexes.

"Ah, Sergej-san. These parts are not very safe, here are various... delinquents..."

"But you have your buterbrod knife." Sergej teased. "We will be fine."

Right after he said that, did he turn and saw a group of young men squatting in a dark alleyway. Some even had the cliche baseball bat around their shoulders.

They glared at the two of them, as if challenging them to try and fight them.

"Oi!" Sergej called out. "Heels on ground!"

With that, he walked over and squatted next to them, but on his whole feet. "I feel sorry for your feet, comrades."

"Do you want to feel sorry for your face being smashed in, you fucker?" One spat back.

"You can try." Sergej grinned. "But let's be friendly. Anyone of you urods got a cigarette?"

"Why should we give you one?" Another one spoke up.

Takeshi still stood at the end of the alley, wondering what the hell Sergej was up to.

"Because my friend over there has one big buterbrod knife and you do not want to know what the russian black market has to offer."

"You're one crazy fucker." The first one said, tossing him a cigarette. "Why is a delinquent like you hanging out with the samurai?"

Sergej nodded a thanks and stood up again, walking back to Takeshi. "Like I said- he can make good buterbrod with his knife. It was nice chatting to some japanese gopniks. You're much more friendly than the russian kind."

"Let's go."

The samurai blinked, dumbfounded, before he noticed Sergej leaving and quickly caught up. "What was that about, Sergej-san?"

"I wanted to know how local gopniks are around here. And-" he paused he pull a lighter out of his pocket and light his cigarette. "I don't want to make you pay for cigarettes too."

Takeshi felt the urge to actually hit his head now. "Exactly how often do you things like that?"

"About as often as I drunkenly wake up in another country. That is... sometimes."

"You are unbelievable. I hope you will not suffer from a strong withdrawel here." Takeshi noticed. He had started his sentence in a scolding tone, but grew concerned at the end. "I do not want to pick you up from another island."

Sergej took a long drag before answering. "Net, I only drink that heavily with friends. You know, there is not much to do at home and beer is cheap. You know what?"

"What is it?"

The slav snickered for a second. "One time me and my friends actually ended up driving all the way to ukraine and we woke up next to sign 'Welcome to Prypjat'. We were going complete pizdec for a second, before we realized we were still in the safe zone."

"That is beyond reckless!"

"Then we found a guy selling these old gas masks and we had them on while we decided to explore. Did you know you can take tours through Chernobyl?"

Takeshi could only stop and stare.

The slav stopped as well, staring back through his sunglasses. "It was safe, we only took the cleaned paths, the masks were for fun and atmosphere."

"You both amaze and worry me."

"And I am the least crazy one of my comrades. Even Natalia is.... at least louder."

The samurai felt his heart tighten. "Who's that?"

"Crazy ex-girlfriend." Sergej took another long drag. "You might think slavic males are though, but no friend, it is the females you have to fear."

"I... I see..."

The blonde tilted his head curiously. "Are the japanese women not like that?"

"Uhm. I do not know for sure... they seem to be softer than slavic?"

"They seem?" Sergej asked. "Comrade... Did you have a girl before?"

Silence spread between them for a second before Sergej became a little nervous. "It is no problem, Takeshi! I know several other gopniks that aren't very lucky. You will find someone when the time comes. Or your japanese warrior morals are for one true love, that is cool too."

He smiled softly, making Takeshi's insides warm up. Before he could answer, did Sergej turn around again and started walking. He caught up and walked next to the other. The walk got very quiet, and the samurai noticed the slav being lost in thoughts. About what, he could only imagine.

"Want to go home?" he asked about half an hour later. "I think the culture is getting a bit much."

Takeshi nodded, helping the slav finding the way back to the train station.


	3. А ну, чики-брики и в дамки!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, there are tons of little references and inside jokes hidden in this fic. If you recognise something, feel free to comment and get a digital cookie :D

Sergej let himself fall face-down on the couch once he took off his shoes by the door. He groaned and muttered something into the cushion. Dima and Shiro just curled up on his back, appearantly content to just make themselves comfortable and steal body heat.

The samurai looked at the other for a short while before searching for the only two shot glasses he owned and dug out the Shochu from the freezer. He gently placed them on the table and prepared a small bowl with pickled vegetables and fish as fast dinner as well.

He put some food and fresh water into the bowls, immediately gaining the attention of both cats and causing them to leave the slav in order to eat.

Takeshi lastly pulled out two cans of beer out of fridge and sat down in front of the couch, holding out one can.

The slav lazily pushed his glasses away and took the can, swiftly opening it. "Na zdorov'ye!"

"Kampai!" The other cheered back, softly tapping the cans together before drinking.

After draining half the can, did Sergej join Takeshi on the floor. "I really have to start getting used to this culture. Maybe at home I should not drink so mu-much next ti-" he broke off his sentence in laughter. "Ahh, there are things you just cannot say as a slav!"

The four beers and half the bottle of Shochu later, was Takeshi swaying a little on the spot, grin permanently pinned on his face.

"We barely started drinking!" Sergej laughed, only feeling a little tipsy. The slav knew how to avoid bad hangovers and last long in drinking by eating the right snack at the right time. "You will have complete pizdec in your head tomorrow, friend."

"Bu-but you drink too!" The other slurred. "You... youuu will be hangover too..."

The slav only laughed again. "We will see."

It barely took the other another shot before he started to nod off and without warning, he leaned against Sergej's shoulder, head nestled in the crook of his neck. The blonde opened his mouth, but decided against it and let the other fall asleep.

Somehow, he came to enjoy it. He remembered how his previous girlfriends always clung to him too tightly and demanded everything at once. Change the channel to her favorite, cook for her, buy her-

Wait. Why was he thinking about that? There was his new friend and kind of landlord leaned against him, completely trashed. There was no reason to think about relationships!

The slav slowly grew irritated as minutes went by and decided to put his new friendship to the test. He slowly detached the passed-out samurai from his shoulder and placed him slumped against the couch. After searching for a few minutes, he found glue and hoped it wasn't strong superglue.

He shrugged his coat on Takeshi, retrieved his half empty pack of cigarettes he left with his coat earlier and glued them into one hand, an empty can of beer into the other. He pulled his mask off and gently placed it on Takeshi's face, glued a cigarette to the mouth and put his ushanka on the other's head.

As a finishing touch, he had found some black paint and white tape, drew one eye black and taped three white stripes on the side of the samurai's legs that were still in traditional, japanese clothing. 

"Takeshi- samurai at day, gopnik at night" was his note attached to the photo he took. 

Out of fairness, in case the other should wake up before him and wanted revenge, he made himself comfortable on the couch and slept seconds after.

-~-

The next morning did Takeshi wake up feeling like hell. His head was pounding, the lights were too bright, he could barely breathe-

Hold on. He couldn't breathe like normal. He wanted to reach up, but noticed a pack of cigarettes and a can of beer glued in his hands.

"That... idiot..." he cursed softly, not wanting to insult the other too harsh. Thankfully, the glue wasn't that bad and he could free his hands easily. His fingers found his face next, a mask with a cigarette there. He slowly stood up, having trouble to find his balance as he wobbled to the bathroom. He was... shocked, when he saw his reflection in the mirror. "Na-Nandato...?"

He looked like a russian thug passed out after fighting on the streets. He carefully washed off the fake black eye and threw the cigarette away. He pulled the mask down and inspected himself again.

The coat and hat were incredibly warm and cozy. Takeshi could imagine cuddling into exactly these kind of clothes in a harsh winter. Which was probably why Sergej had them. They all smelled like him too- traces of alcohol and smoke, but not entirely unpleasant, it smelled like he washed his clothes regularly with something that just smelled... homely. Which was weird, given they had such different cultures.

Takeshi blushed a little as he realized to like wearing Sergej's clothes. Even if it was for a prank, he felt special and cared for. He wondered if the slav was the kind of man to give away his clothes if others were too cold. And would he only do that for girls? He kind of made it clear he didn't swing the same way as Takeshi, but also that slavic girls were the tough ones.

"I am really starting to crush on Sergej-san, huh..."

He abandoned his thoughts, but left the ushanka and coat on as he made his way back to the living room. He was still hungover, and the sunlight hitting him through the windows made him wince. He carefully took the other's sunglasses and slumped back against the couch.

Sergej woke up a short while after, thanks to Dima, who knew exactly where to scratch to wake the slav and get food. "Uroood blyaaaat..." he sighed and pushed himself up, glaring at the cat. But he still got up to feed the two cats and searched as silently as he could through the kitchen cabinets. 

"Flour, Eggs, Onion, even sunflower seed oil... Opa, the japanese might be more slav than I thought." he whispered to himself. "Shit I actually still have to go to shop."

He left as quietly as possible, chuckling at the sight of how his friend kept the ushanka and coat on. "He did not even realize his clothes are adidas now..." 

Half an hour later, he came back and was glad Hiyori could offer him minced meat. He went back to the kitchen with the bottle of Shochu, glad again that there would be enough for his cooking and Sergej himself.

In the cooking process, was the slav already eating half the mandarines Takeshi had and the fake-vodka was almost empty.

Takeshi was woken up later by the sound of a sizzling and the stinging smell of onions. He groggily tried to sit up, but still felt too weak to do much.

"Sergej-san?" he asked quietly, to not make his head hurt that much.

The slav ran over, grinning at the other man. "Do not worry, Sergej knows how to make this headache go away quicker than you can say 'Cheeki Breeki Chebureki'. You feel better soon, friend." he held out the almost empty bottle. "Just take sip for confidence and wait some more minutes."

The samurai paled a little and slowly shook his head, feeling nausea rise at the thought of drinking again.

Sergej shrugged, patting his shoulder softly and getting him a glass of water instead.

And, as promised, a few minutes later was Sergej putting a big plate on the table. "I may present to you, slavic hangover cure and one of the most addicting drugs you can get-Cheburek."

Takeshi looked curious and soon after hummed in content as the slav even served some black tea he found.

"Enjoy, my friend." he said and carefully picked one of the hot chebureki up, biting into it and suppressing a moan. "Ayy, absolutely blyatiful."

The samurai picked one up as well and almost burned his tongue as he took a bite, causing Sergej to laugh a little. Despite his hangover was the sound beautiful for the other.

"It is good." Takeshi smiled after eating one. "Is that meat inside?"

"Yes, you had everything at home except minced meat." Sergej thought for a second before he continued. "I think today I will search for a place to change my roubles, it is monday after all. Oi, do you have no work to do?"

Takeshi shook his head, grimacing afterwards as it made him dizzy. "In the afternoon."

The blonde nodded and ate most of the plate. "Then I will head out before you have to go."

He got up, fished his wallet out of the coat and slipped his shoes on before leaving. Takeshi leaned back against the couch and soon realized that the slav's 'cure' was actually helping his hangover. He took off the sun glasses and coat, though he did use it further as a blanket. He also felt anger towards himself for not telling Sergej where to go, and hoped the other would find his way back safe.

The samurai waited for a while before Shiro and Dima stalked over, wanting attention. He spend his time petting the two cats, enjoying their purr. He almost jumped when he suddenly heard a song starting to come from the coat. A female voice sang a sweet melody, and it took Takeshi a moment to realize it was most certainly Sergej's phone.

He searched through the pockets and eventually found it. On the screen was only 'Алексе́й', so he swiped the green button he guessed was 'accept' and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello, this is Takeshi speaking. Sergej cannot anwer his phone right now, shall I leave a message?"

_"Where is the urod?"_

"He went to change his money."

_"Say cousin Alexei called. The cykas covered rent and I called Sidorovich, he get month paycheck when he finish project. Also, tell he should bring flowers for funeral when the cyka comes home."_

"Funeral?"

_"He know why."_

With that did the other hang up and left Takeshi wonder what Sergej's cousin meant. It sounded rather sincere than as a joke to him. Almost two hours later was Sergej returning, announcing himself with a cough.

"I got lost twice, blin. Unbelievable..."

"I apologize, I should have given you directions."

The slav shrugged to say he was okay with that and looked at the table. "Why is my phone on the table?"

"Your cousin Alexei called. The cykas paid your rent-"

"....cykas?" Sergej interrupted, barely containing a laugh.

"Yes. They appeared to have paid your rent, and he called someone called Si... uhm... his name ended with 'vich'. You get paid once you finish your project."

The slav hummed in thought. "Ah, yes. Sidorovich is my boss."

"And lastly, which actually worries me a little... You, uhm... You shall bring flowers home with you... for your funeral... Your cousin didn't sound like he was joking around."

Sergej blinked, taking in the information before breaking out in laughter. "Takeshi my friend, you are the best!" He squatted down, holding his stomach as he laughed heartedly. It took him several minutes before he had calmed enough.

"Is something wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No," The blonde almost choked on another laugh. "No, you only informed me that the bitches paid my rent and that I should bring something very nice to my worried sick grandmother."

"Eh?" Takeshi asked before he laughed together with Sergej. His laughter died however when a specific thought crossed him. "Does that mean she will... abuse you again?"

Sergej straightened his back a little, seriousness displayed on his face. "Abuse? No, no, no. She would never hurt me like that. It is simply teaching children how to behave. And, you know, not drink until you end up in a different country."

Takeshi smiled softly and sat down, so he was eye-level to the other. "Okay. But, even though we barely know each other, I am here to listen. I would never make fun of you, and talking helps."

"Thank you, you really are a friend." Sergej smiled back.

The samurai gently touched the other's shoulder before getting up again. "I should go to work now. I will see you in the evening."

He took off the ushanka and dropped it on the slav's head.

"Ah, oi!"

"N-nani?"

"Unless you want traditional adidas, you should remove the three stripes." Sergej said, pointing at the tape.

"I would have went like that!" Takeshi exclaimed, quickly pulling the tape off before leaving.

-~-

Takeshi felt a little uneasy as he neared his apartment and saw that it was dark. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside without a single sound.

It was completely dark at first sight, but after looking again he could make out Sergej on the couch, illuminated by his laptop screen.

"You will ruin your eyes like that, Sergej-san."

"AY BLYAT!" the blonde screamed, almost falling off. He took heavy breaths, clutching his chest. "I just got 1000 years old."

"I am sorry." Takeshi bowed and turned on the light. "What? Sergej, how can you- wait."

Several cans were stacked next to the laptop. But again, at second look, it was not alcohol like he suspected, but in fact coffee.

"Why did you buy that much coffee?"

"It is cheap." Sergej explained, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Taken away the money I owe you, I can't afford to buy much. But, this coffee is cheap, so I will hurry to get paid and fly back home."

"Sergej-san..." Takeshi sighed, finally taking off his shoes and sat down next to the slav. "You do not need to pay me back. You can eat and drink here, just do not overdo it. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

Instead of Sergej, was his stomach answering for him.

"I guess not. I brought some simple ramen from the store if that is okay." He quickly prepared the instant noodles and served them.

The blonde grinned and nodded his thanks as he dug in. "I still want to try and have finished my work at the end of this week."

Takeshi smiled at that, but felt a little sad at the thought of Sergej leaving again.

"Before you get back to work, how about a little TV? We can try to find a russian channel if you want."

"But you would not understand it."

The raven shook his head. "I am curious about your culture, and I do not have that many english channels, we found that out yesterday."

Sergej grinned happily and took the remote, flipping through the channels. After a few minutes, he found one and his face lit up. "I don't believe it! Amazing!!"

"What?"

"Have you heard my ring tone?"

"The singing woman?"

The slav nodded. "Yes, that is Yulia Matyukina!" He pointed at the woman in the TV.

Takeshi hummed, and watched the program with Sergej, who was quietly singing along. It sounded cute, all heavyness and masculinity he put in his voice gone, replaced by soft singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sergej's ringtone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mzPOIxU05c
> 
> on their TV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWei6FHB7yY


	4. Confession Time

"Sergej-san."

"What?"

"When was the last time you slept? I have seen you sitting here when going to bed and when I woke up again. Since monday I only see you sitting here. It is wednesday now."

Sergej didn't look away from the screen as he answered. "I think I slept for some time between two and five in the morning. I am halfway done, I might get this finished before friday afternoon."

"You don't have to, Sergej-san. I know you want to get home and that your family is worried, but a weekend longer here does sound better than collapsing on this couch. Or is it so awful here? I want to make your stay as pleasant as possible."

The blonde finally looked at Takeshi. "I like japan, and I like it here. But I can not eat, drink and sleep here for free forever."

"Why not?" It slipped past Takeshi before he could stop himself. Over the days, he came to like the other much. He loved it to come home to someone, he loved how Sergej was so lovingly caring for the cats, he found the slav incredibly attractive and loved his personality. He was everything he could wish for in a perfect boyfriend- except Sergej could look a little more after himself and, most importantly, he was not gay.

Sergej was dead silent, staring at Takeshi speechless. A painfully long minute went by before he answered. "What do you mean, 'why not'? You want me to stay or something?"

Takeshi sighed and joined Sergej on the couch. "It is very selfish to think that way, but I prefer you here to being alone again."

"Shit, comrade, do you have no other friends?" Sergej asked. "Not to sound like complete gavno blyat, but... we do know each other for not even a week."

"I know, and I have friends, it is just..." Takeshi knew he had just dug his own grave.

"Just what?"

"I just think it is nice to come home to someone. I am not asking you to stay here for my selfishness, but please, you do not have to overwork yourself. You are welcome here, Sergej-san."

Sergej smiled and nodded. "Then, do not mind me." he chuckled and saved his progress before he leaned back and quickly fell asleep.

"He is an idiot." Takeshi chuckled to himself, carefully slinging his arms around the other to pick him up and carry him to the bed.

-~-

"I did it... I finally did it..." Sergej sighed, grinning stupidly to himself. It was Friday the week after, and after taking a break and spending the weekend with Takeshi as well as going easier than before, he finished his project. His boss mailed him that his paycheck was on it's way, so he immediately looked up how close his paycheck could get him to home. Or in his case, any place where he knew people and were like a second home until someone could pick him up. Most likely Alexei.

Although his mother, grandmother and cousin lived in russia, he more identified himself as simply slav. His father was similar, loving to travel from Krakow to Kamchatka and everything in between. 

As it turned out, he did not have enough to fly to the nearest city to his home town and then take a cab, so one of his friends closer to japan would have to tolerate him for a while.

But somehow, something stopped him from buying the ticket instantly. At first he thought it was because he was a little scared of conciously being on a plane the first time and having to smuggle his Simonov back home, but he also felt like he should tell Takeshi as well first.

The samurai did have no power over him, why was he waiting for his approval?

Before he could wonder further, the door opened and Takeshi returned from work.

"Tadaima, Sergej-san."

"Okaerinasai, Takeshi-kun."

Takeshi almost choked on air. "What?"

"Did I say it wrong? I meant to say 'welcome back home'." 

"You did... but... how did you know... and... when..."

Sergej chuckled. "You have been saying that every day. I can google, you know?"

"Oh." Takeshi blushed a little in embarrassment. "How was your work?"

The blonde leaned back with a grin. "All done."

Takeshi slumped down next to him. "So you are leaving... do you know when?"

"I was thinking about tomorrow afternoon."

The samurai nodded. "We will never see each other again, huh..."

Sergej huffed a laugh. "That sound awful. You never know how life comes, and we can keep in touch!"

"To say it not awful, the stars do not seem in a good position for us to meet again soon." Takeshi smiled, more to himself than Sergej. "So, we can say anything we wish. If awkwardness spreads between us, then we will be apart soon anyways."

"What do you mean, comrade?"

"I... I like you."

"I like you too. We are friends, or not?" Sergej asked, confused.

"No, Sergej-san, I like like you."

"You confuse me, friend..."

"Ah, fuck it." Takeshi sighed and grabbed the slav's collar firmly before pulling him into a kiss.

A small sound escaped Sergej before he went completely still. And heavy. The second Takeshi let go, was Sergej falling backwards into the couch's cushions.

"Sergej-san? Oi!"

He gently touched the other, who shortly after opened his eyes.

"Ay blyaaaat..."

Sergej looked Takeshi into the eyes, seemed to remember, and went beet red before fainting again.

The samurai had no idea what to do. He had prepared himself for a harsh rejection, maybe even insults and violence included, but not that the blonde would faint. He put a pillow under Sergej's legs and went to turn the light in the living room off, only letting the soft light from the kitchen and the laptop screen illuminate the room.

The slav bolted upright suddenly, groaning a little and regaining full conciousness. He blinked in confusion before blushing again and staring at Takeshi.

The raven carefully sat on the edge of the couch again. "I have to apolo-"

"IDI NAHUI!" Sergej half-screeched, half-shouted and kicked Takeshi, though it was not hard enough to hurt him or make him fall off. The slav fleeted to the very back of the couch, pressing his legs tightly against his body and clutching the pillow that was under them before.

"Sergej-san..."

"Net." Sergej shook his head and buried his head behind his knees into the pillow. He stayed like that, breathing heavily and not even remotely calming down. If anything, he was working himself up more with every second. 

"You sh-"

"Ya skazal net, tak idi nahui." Sergej hissed.

"You know I do not speak russian, Sergej-san." Takeshi said softly.

"Fuck off."

"That is at least english..." The samurai sighed. "Listen, I really want to apologize. I did not think this through and-"

"Just... shut up. Give me a minute." Sergej's words lost his bite, he only curled tighter into himself.

Takeshi, completely at a loss of what to do, did just that. He stayed silent, looking at what he had done and hating himself for it. How could he ruin things that badly?

Sergej sighed heavily and let some tension leave his body. He turned around, so he wasn't facing Takeshi anymore and scooted back, leaning against the samurai now, but still curled into a tight ball.

Takeshi waited for a moment before carefully reaching out and slinging his arms around the slav's shoulders. "Is this okay?"

He felt the other nod. They stayed like that for some minutes before Takeshi requested to turn on the TV for some background noise. Another nod.

It was about half an hour later that Sergej finally removed his face enough from the pillow to speak properly. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you... you know... like other..." he ended his sentence with clearing his throat.

"I noticed in school. I did not like girls the way other boys did. I could never imagine me being with them in a... serious relationship. And one day, it just... clicked. I noticed that I found boys much more attractive and wanted to be with them instead of girls." Takeshi paused to think for a second. "That is how I noticed my crush on you as well, Sergej-san. I thought about how much I like you as a person and how I could imagine you to be... my partner."

Sergej hummed in response. "Going by personality, I would prefer you over anyone. But..."

"You are not gay. Am I right?"

The blonde almost flinched at that word. "I do not know. It is confusing and... just... getting a girl is easier than this..."

Takeshi pulled Sergej a little closer to his chest. "You can take your time and think about this, Sergej-san. I am fine with any answer you give me."

"Y-You do not know-" Sergej choked on a sob. "If I stay, if I like you, then... th-then I can never go home..."

The samurai tried to calm the other down a little and rubbed small circles into his arms. "Why not? We can save money to visit, or I come with you for a while."

Sergej stayed silent for a minute, letting tears run down his face. Then, he turned to look Takeshi in the eyes and clung to him instead. "I can't. I can not be like this."

The raven felt his heart break at the sight, and hugged Sergej back tightly. "You do not have to think about this now. If you have not bought the ticket yet, we can go on monday to make your stay legal and you go back, or not, whenever you are ready. There is no rush."

"How would this even work between us?"

Takeshi hummed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Everything." Sergej chuckled, but without any humor. "Is... is one of us the girl?"

The samurai pried the slav off his chest and stared into a tear-stained eyes. "There are no rules, Sergej-san. We will be together however we wish to be."

The slav raised an eyebrow, thought for a second, and then nodded slowly. "Then I will call my cousin..."

Sergej made himself comfortable with his back against Takeshi's chest again and reached for his phone on the table. He wiped away the last of his tears before searching for the right contact.

"Privet."

_"Chto, blyat?"_

"Ya ne prikhozhu domoy."

_"Podozhdite."_

Takeshi could hear a few seconds of silence before an elderly woman spoke up.

_"Sergej. Pochemu vy delayete eto s vashey babushkoy?"_

"Ay blin..." Sergej sighed and got up, taking the conversation to the kitchen.

The samurai heard Sergej speaking softly into the phone for a good hour until Takeshi joined him there to prepare dinner. Shortly after was the blonde hanging up and sighed heavily, looking extremely exhausted.

"Are you going?" Takeshi asked hesitantly.

"Net, but if a large package arrives with food and clothes, it is from my babushka." Sergej smiled. "I am sure she will send something for you as well."

"Did you tell her about us?" The samurai asked bewildered.

Sergej paled for a second and gripped the counter for balance. "You crazy, comrade? Never. I told her you were my roommate and that I will stay to explore japan more."

"I see." Takeshi finished cooking and suggested to move back to the couch. After dinner, they cuddled up again with a blanket draped over them.

"Takeshi?"

"Yes?"

"What do you see in me?" Sergej asked, spacing out of the movie they were watching as they cuddled. "I mean, I made no advances to make you... like me..."

"You do not have to do anything for that. I like you for being you. But, I did feel a little honored when I was allowed to wear your hat and coat. And you cooked for me when I was hungover." The samurai smiled happily. "Have I?"

"You cook every day the most delicious things, that alone is enough to win a man's heart." Sergej smiled back.

They stayed on the couch through most of the night, before they almost fell asleep against each other and moved to share the bed instead. Sergej changed positions and pulled Takeshi into his arms, making him the little spoon.


	5. Welcome to Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update shedule is just like my sleeping rhythm. Non-existent. 
> 
> By the way, I do not write exact translations under any non-english sentences. It is mostly to make you able to get a better feeling for Takeshi and/or Sergej in situations when people do not speak english. I try to make the meaning of conversations obvious enough so they are not useless or make you feel like you have to use google translate to understand the story. If you do notice something, may it be a spelling error on my behalf or parts that are not understandable, please leave a comment! <3 (You can comment without an account on ao3; completely anonymous)

Sergej woke up the next morning by long, dark hair getting caught in his mouth while softly snoring. He coughed and spluttered, almost crushing the body next to him.

"Oi, itai yo!" Takeshi complained.

Sergej mumbled something incoherent and buried his face in the samurai's neck. The raven turned his head as much as he could, trying to take a look at the other.

"Sergej-san?"

The slav hummed as answer, lifting his head again. Takeshi took the chance and turned in Sergej's arms to face him. Sergej looked into the dark eyes for a few seconds before he started to blush and looked away.

"I still can't believe this..."

The samurai smiled and gently ran his hand over Sergej's cheek. "I can not believe it either, to be honest."

"I-"

The slav was interrupted as his phone rang from the nightstand he put it the night before. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed it to look at the screen. He groaned before accepting and sitting up an little in bed.

_"Privet, moy rebenok."_

A female voice reached Takeshi's ears as he was still tangled up and leaning against Sergej.

"Mama! Priyatno slyshat' tvoy golos. Kak dela?"

_"Khorosho. Ya slyshal, ty ne vernesh'sya domoy?"_

"Da."

_"Vy mozhete ischeznut' posle togo, kak ya udaril vas. Ya i babushka zaplachu za vash reys."_

"Podozhi-"

_"Net. Vy pridete domoy. Vy letite etim vecherom."_

Sergej sighed heavily. "Da."

_"Alexei rasskazhet tebe vse ostal'noye i otvezet tebya domoy."_

"Khoroshego dnya, mama."

_"Ty tozhe."_

The call ended abruptly. The slav drew in a shaking breath. "My... my mama wants me to come back home. She said my flight is this evening and Alexei will pick me up."

Takeshi's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"She said I can disappear after she slaps me." Sergej sunk back down. "I... I could come back... if you want..."

"Of course I want to!" Takeshi thought for a few seconds before he continued. "Sergej-san, how about I come along and you show me around?"

"You would do that?" Sergej asked perplexed.

"Sure, I can take vacation anytime. And I am interested in your culture."

The slav nodded. "Then... I'll text my cousin that he should keep two seats free."

"Shall I pack things for a week, or for how long are we staying?"

"A week sounds good." Sergej smiled. "We have one problem now. No, two."

"And these are?" Takeshi asked curiously.

Sergej sat up again and pulled Takeshi back into a hug. "One, I was drunk coming here and maybe I am scared of travel by plane..." 

The samurai chuckled and carefully took the other's hand. "I think a strong, big man like you are will survive, Sergej-san."

"Shut it, blin." Sergej huffed. "Two, no hand holding, no kiss, no anything. Understand?"

Takeshi almost shuddered from the icy tone Sergej's normally soft voice had and nodded.

"It has nothing to do with us." Sergej explained as he saw Takeshi's disappointment and brought their joined hands close to give it a small kiss. "I'll go make some breakfast. You want something sweet today?"

"As if you were not already sweet enough."

Sergej rolled his eyes and freed himself out of the hug to get up. By the time he was done washing up and had fed the cats, was Takeshi ready for the day as well and looked over Sergej's shoulder in the kitchen.

"Okay, then I will show you how I cook. Important is focus on exact measurement." Sergej explained as he put a bowl and the ingredients on the counter. Then, he ripped open the flour and threw some in. 

"I see. Very precise." Takeshi chuckled.

Sergej held back his own laughter as he dumped in milk and skillfully cracked the eggs on the edge of the bowl without getting any shell inside the batter. Then, he searched for a spoon and put sugar and salt inside, obviously going after feeling, not recipe measurements. Lastly, he squeezed a bit of cooking oil inside and whisked it all together.

"Ah, you are making pancakes." Takeshi noted from the side when Sergej poured some of the batter into a heated and oiled pan.

"Do not let western spies trick you, comrade." The slav joked. "These are blins."

The samurai snorted and watched Sergej cook. "Do you need something to flip them?" he asked after a short while and made a move to open a drawer.

"Hah!" Sergej huffed and grabbed the pan tightly before flipping the blin with a swing of his arm. "This is how you do it, blin!"

"You are truly an idiot." The other said and went to clean up the mess the slav made while making the batter.

"Thanks, love you too." Sergej answered and immediately missed the next flip, causing the blin to land on the stove.

Takeshi laughed at the sight. "I feel the same." he said simply and gave the slav a small kiss on the cheek.

"Blyaaaat..." Sergej groaned and went beet-red before squatting down and holding his face. 

The raven held back another laugh and carefully put the blin back into the pan. "Don't let them burn, anata."

-~-

After breakfast and packing Takeshi's suitcase, was Sergej texting on his phone while Takeshi looked up their route to the airport.

"Who are you texting?"

"Friends. They want to meet up." Sergej chuckled. "What? You jealous already?"

"No, I trust you to be honest with me." Takeshi answered. "But I have to say, if that Natalia would visit as well I might be."

Sergej nodded in understanding and continued texting.

It was barely two hours later that they were in a cramped train with Takeshi's suitcase and newly bought cat boxes carrying Dima and Shiro.

Just upon arriving, did Takeshi notice his boyfriend sweating and nervously shifting.

"There is nothing to worry. You will be fine." Takeshi said, moving to hold his hand but decided in the last second against it as he remembered the slav's harsh words.

Sergej saw the move and raised an eyebrow in question. "Takeshi, we are in public."

"I am very sorry, Sergej-san."

The boarding was very silent as neither said a word, except Takeshi when speaking to the flight personnel. They luckily got seats next to each other and the samurai let the slav take the one at the window.

"...Sergej-san?"

The slav gripped the seat tightly as the plane started to move. "What?"

Takeshi leaned in to whisper. "How about you drape your coat over us? You can hold my hand without people noticing."

Sergej barely spared a glance towards the samurai before taking his coat off and doing as he suggested. He held Takeshi's hand crushingly tight and smiled a little. 

"Thank you." he whispered back.

After the actual start and a few minutes was Sergej somewhat calm, but still held the other's hand and eventually they even fell asleep in that position. They arrived in the early morning, when the sun didn't even show any signs of rising soon. They quickly got their cats and Takeshi's suitcase before exiting the airport and walking to the nearby parking lot.

"Kuso, it is cold!" Takeshi huffed clouds of breath and covered his mouth as the air burned in his lungs.

"This is nothing, friend. Wait until we arrive at my home." Sergej laughed.

Takeshi winced at the thought and tried to change the topic. "Does anyone besides you and your cousin speak english?"

Sergej hummed in thought and shrugged. "My father does, but I have no idea if he is home. My mother and grandmother do not, but my sister might be able to translate as well."

Takeshi stopped in his tracks. "You have a sister? You never mentioned her."

"You do not talk about family either." Sergej said teasingly. "But all in all, you will have people around that somewhat understand you, that is no problem."

They started walking again until Sergej spotted a dirty, old looking VW Golf. He grinned wickedly and motioned for Takeshi to be quiet as they approached. The samurai could see a sleeping man in a tracksuit, gold chain and a brown, messed up, comb over hairstyle. In addition with a equally messy moustache he looked like a man ready to kill you if you say something wrong.

"Dobroye utro!" Sergej screamed and knocked on the window.

The man bolted upright and glared at Sergej before he forcefully opened the door to hit him with it hard.

"Blyaaat!" the man cursed and delivered another hit at Sergej, this time slapping him in the face with the back of his hand.

"Oi! Stop it!" Takeshi sprung into action and held the man's arm tightly before he could do more.

"You the asian?" he asked and huffed, pulling his arm free. "Get in, cyka."

Sergej laughed and slapped the back of the man's head. "Play nice, this is Takeshi. Takeshi, this is my cousin Alexei."

Alexei grumbled a bit and motioned with his thumb that the two of them should take a seat in the back of the car.

The slav climbed in behind his cousin and the samurai behind the passenger seat. He looked around and almost curled his nose in distaste. The seats were dirty and the whole car was filled with trash laying around. At the rear view mirror was another gold chain and a small flask on a chain attached. As he sat down fully, he noticed the back seats were covered with an old carpet.

"Are there no seat belts?" Takeshi asked carefully, and received a hearty laugh from Alexei in return. Instead, the russian pulled out a half empty plastic bottle and a bag of sunflower seeds and passed them to Sergej.

"He is funny."

Sergej nodded with a wide grin and took a sip out of the bottle. "Ready for take off, cousin."

Takeshi held onto the door handle and hoped that even without the protection of seat belts he would be able to take another nap and arrive safely. 

Just as Alexei started the car was the samurai disappointed. From the back of the car came the subwoofer to life and blasted hardbass loud enough to make the whole car vibrate. And when Takeshi thought that was the worst, he was wronged again as they got out of the parking lot and started driving on the highway.

"Where did you learn to drive?!" Takeshi asked as he was squished harshly against the window when Alexei drifted around a curve thanks to the snow.

Sergej patted his boyfriend's shoulder in comfort. "He drives like crazy, I know. But he never crashed before."

"And you were scared of the plane? This is... I do not even have words for this!"

Alexei laughed at that and threw an empty bottle from the passenger seat at Sergej. "Hah, debil."

Sergej rolled his eyes and threw the bottle back to the front seats. Takeshi was tempted to pray to every god he knew.

It took Alexei about three hours to arrive, with Takeshi paling when he driver speeded through neighborhoods and barely visible roads. Eventually Alexei parked abruptly at the side of a street filled with huge apartment complexes. 

"Idi nahui." Alexei said before gesturing clearly to get the hell out of his car.

The pair got out and waved as the other drove away. Takeshi supported himself on Sergej's shoulder, his knees feeling like pudding.

"I thought I was going to die..." Takeshi confessed. They stayed like that for a second before the freezing temperatures sank into the samurai's body. The air bit into his lungs and clawed at his face and hands. "This cold is insane... can we go inside?"

Sergej nodded and pulled out a key from the same pocket he keeps his lighter in and opened the door. "Before you get scared, I do not live on top floor."

"Is there even an elevator in here?"

"No."

Takeshi looked up and thought about the people that would have to go all these stairs to reach their home.

"Ah... pizdec... I should have told you..." Sergej sighed as he made his way up the stairs.

"What is it, Sergej-san?"

"I do not live alone. I hope you will not mind that much."

Sergej shook his head in disbelief that he forgot to tell the samurai something that important and reached the second floor. He swiftly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Privet!"

"Sergej-san, it is not even six in the-"

"Dobroye utro!" a female voice came back, a little bit muffled through a closed door and a small hallway.

Sergej grinned at Takeshi in a way of 'told you so' and took off his shoes, followed by Takeshi. The samurai looked around to see a clean hallway with a carpet floor and old looking wallpaper on the wall. It was not the way he expected Sergej to live.

The slav opened a door to a small kitchen and smiled happily. Takeshi followed and saw an old woman smile back.

"Babushka, eto moy drug Takeshi. Takeshi, this is my grandmother."

"It is nice to meet you." Takeshi greeted with a bow.

"Kak vezhlivyy!" the babushka said fondly. "Sergej, skazhite molodomu cheloveku, chto ya yego privetstvuyu."

"She says that you are very polite and that she welcomes you here." Sergej translated, whispering to Takeshi how to say thanks.

"Ah, eh... spasibo?"

The old woman smiled warmly and nodded before turning back to the stove and the huge pot that was on it.

"Then let me show you around."


	6. That day, two babushka's found themselves

Sergej stepped back into the hallway and closed the kitchen door. He walked down the whole length and opened the door to the left. It revealed a rather large bedroom with a bed for two, a couch, and a cluttered desk. On one wall was even enough space for a wardrobe, a bookshelf and a small drawer.

"You can drop your suitcase anywhere. We will put away your things later." Sergej said and also put the cat boxes down, opening them.

Dima and Shiro sprang out and while Shiro was curious, Dima felt right back home and curled up on the couch.

Sergej chuckled and made a dramatic spin around his room. "As you can see, my room is as boring as it can get. Change the laptop to a mirror and hang up a russian carpet on the wall and boom, you have my babushka's room."

Takeshi snorted and looked around. "I think it is lovely. I would have never thought you live like that, though."

"You expected something like the inside of Alexei's car, right?"

"Not as bad as that, but a little."

Sergej faked being pained and held his hand to his chest. "Takeshi, I am shocked you think so low of your- ah... friend..."

The samurai smiled knowingly and inspected the posters Sergej had hung up on his wall. There was one with a big radiation danger sign and a masked man with white letters spelling 'S.T.A.L.K.E.R. SHADOW OF CHERNOBYL' underneath and several posters in cyrillic most likely about festivals or party events. He decided to ask later and followed Sergej back into the hallway. 

"The door across ours is my babushka's, I am sure you are polite enough to not just snoop around there. Next, the living room." Sergej opened a door to the left as he made his way back in the hallway they came from. It was a big room with a huge carpet attached to the wall where the couch was located.

"Why do russians hang carpets on walls?"

Sergej only put his finger on his mouth. "That is a secret all slav's will take to their grave."

Then, he moved on to show the next door to their left which was just a small room filled with wooden shelves. Sergej did not even bother to turn on the lights and finally showed Takeshi where the bathroom was located before moving back to the kitchen.

"Ah, Sergej, Takeshi!" Babushka smiled. "Skol'ko syrniki vy khotite?"

"She asked how many syrnik you want. That are... eh... small, cheese pancakes."

"I would just like one for now, thank you."

"On govorit yemu nuzhen tol'ko odin."

"Posmotri na sebya!" she protested and walked up to Takeshi, inspecting him closely. "Ty slishkom khudoy, mal'chik!"

Sergej held back a laugh, causing the babushka to glare at him.

"Ty tozhe! Ya bespokoilsya, kogda ty ne vernulsya domoy!" she raised her hand in threat.

"Mne ochen' zhal'..." Sergej looked down and rubbed his neck instead. 

"Ubiraysya otsyuda. Davai, davai! Ya prinesu vam yedu i chay." she said and pushed Sergej gently.

"Come on." Sergej smiled and pulled Takeshi back to the living room. 

"Was something the matter?"

"No, she just complained that you are too skinny, she made it clear again how much I appearantly lost weight and how worried she was, and that she will make us food and tea so we were kindly asked to get out."

Takeshi only shook his head with a big smile and observed Sergej turning on the TV and watching some music show before his grandmother came in with a big tray. On it was a plate full with little pancakes, a tea pot and three cups.

Sergej sat up staight to serve them all tea and then happily took a syrnik before turning his attention to the TV. His babushka was content with sipping her tea and watching the old screen as well.

"Rokiczanka... Oni pol'skiy, ne tak li?"

"Da." Sergej turned a little to Takeshi, even though his eyes stayed glued to the TV. "That group is polish."

"Ah, I see. It does sound a little different."

The two of them finished the whole plate in silence, except Sergej having to translate Takeshi's praises for the good food and tea.

After some minutes of just relaxing on the couch was Sergej getting up with a small smile and a mumbled excuse, leaving Takeshi with his grandmother alone.

Takeshi was at a loss of what to do with small talk out of question, when Shiro and Dima walked through the open door.

"Dima!" Babushka grinned and patted her lap. The cat immediately jumped up and curled up on her, purring. Then, she noticed a curious Shiro gazing up on her. She bent down to scoop the cat up and put it on the arm rest where Shiro happily stayed, letting himself getting pet by the old woman. "Kak yego zovut?"

"Shiro." Takeshi said and pointed at his cat, hoping she was indeed asking for the name.

"Shiro... kak ty prekrasna!" she chuckled. 

Sergej returned to that scene and snorted. "She loves cats."

"So it appears."

"Znayesh' chto? U tvoyego druga krasivyye volosy. Oni pleteniye volosy muzhchin v svoyey kul'ture?"

Sergej stared at his grandmother for a second before raising an eyebrow in question.

"Vasha sestra nikogda ne pozvolyayet mne!"

"Ayy bl- in..." Sergej sighed and turned to look at his boyfriend. "Takeshi? Would you mind to... eh... what is even the word for that?" he groaned, ruffling through his hair. "She wants to do something to your hair, she thinks it is nice."

"My... hair?" Takeshi asked confused.

The grandmother gently shooed the cats away and motioned for the samurai to sit down in front of her.

Takeshi, still confused but not wanting to be impolite, sat down crosslegged and let the babushka undo his bun and run her hands through his hair.

"Kak dolgo oni..."

"Da, Marina ne yavlyayetsya konkurentom."

They laughed for a second before Sergej patted his boyfriend on the shoulder and made his leave again. 

Shortly after was the old woman starting to sing an old folk song while braiding Takeshi's long, black hair and Takeshi knew it was the right decision to come with Sergej.

Sergej called his mother once he got to his room and said he would come over in the afternoon with his new friend. 

Then, he spared a look inside the living room and the scene made his heart warm up. In a parallel universe, this could be his life. Living with Takeshi and his Babushka happily under one roof. He sighed and went back into his room to start up his computer and get some new work done, that could always take his mind off things bugging him.

Sooner than later, was it time for lunch, as Takeshi shouted to come and get it.

He walked into the kitchen to see the samurai with a beautiful, complex braid and carrying a pot over to the table.

"Opa! Borsch!" Sergej exclaimed and sat down at the table. He got himself a bowl and almost teared up when his grandmother put not only sour cream and black bread on the table, but also mayonaise.

He spread some mayonaise on the bread and dumped sour cream into his soup before digging in.

"Ah, Babushka, ya budu poseshchat' mama dnem. Vy tozhe khotite priyekhat'?"

"Net." she shook her head and then looked at Takeshi in sympathy. "I, pozhaluysta, ne zastavlyayte yego idti."

"Poshemu net?"

Babushka send Sergej a look with a raised eyebrow that appearantly answered his question.

"Togda ya poydu odin." Sergej sighed. "To ona takzhe budet chestna..."

"Is something wrong?"

"I will visit my mother in the afternoon. Babushka advises that you stay here. It is better for both of us. She is only overly friendly when guests are over."

Takeshi nodded, but was still very confused.

"You will be fine. Google Translate is your friend!" Sergej laughed.

-~-

A while later, after Sergej headed out, was Takeshi trying to get in contact with his grandmother through Google Translate and speech-to-text.

_"May I ask why Sergej lives with you and not his parents?"_

_"His father is just like him, he is never bound to one place. He works in one country for a month and then goes to the next. He just sends all his money to Sergej's mother, which she happily takes."_

She paused to lean in, as if Sergej could hear it. 

_"If you ask me, she is no good mother. Especially for a young man. I am happy Sergej wanted to live with me."_

_"And his sister?"_

_"Marina comes after her mother. She does not learn for school, she believes with beauty she can get a rich man."_

Takeshi nodded, visibly sad to hear that.

_"It is sad, but many girls are like that. His previous girlfriend, Natalia, was pretty too. But I knew after a few minutes she was only looking at his paycheck."_

_"I thought he does not get that much?"_

_"He gets more than most of his friends. Oh well. But I wanted to ask, Takeshi, how is your family? Are you married yet?"_

Takeshi went a little red. 

_"I have two very lovely parents, but no siblings. And I am not married."_

_"Waiting for the right girl?"_

_"Ah, no I-"_

Takeshi stopped himself, wondering if Sergej's grandmother would react as badly as the slav when learning he was gay. Sergej might have been more shocked since it was through a kiss, but he did not want to do the same mistake again.

_"You do not have to explain yourself."_

Babushka smiled warmly.

_"Love will come when the time is right."_

Takeshi smiled back and inspected his braid. 

_"Do you know how to cook?"_

_"Yes, may I ask why?"_

_"So polite! I want to get new recipes. I can give you my secret recipes in exchange?"_

_"Please. I enjoyed the meals Sergej and you have cooked so far."_

Babushka laughed heartedly. 

_"Sergej can not cook. He can just throw things together for good taste and make a mess."_

_"I noticed that when he made pancakes..."_

For the next hours, they drank tea and chatted about cooking and Takeshi listened to the gossip Sergej's grandmother had, from the neighbours to family and she happily provided the samurai with embarrassing things she remembered from Sergej's childhood. It was late evening, well past dinner time and Babushka's bed time when Sergej returned. Takeshi was sitting on the slav's bed, in his hands a book he found in Sergej's shelf and that was in english.

"Okaerinasai, Sergej-san." the samurai greeted and sat up to put the book aside.

"Tadaima." Sergej greeted back before falling on the bed face first.

"How was the family meeting?"

"Ehh."

"Does it that mean better than you thought or worse?"

Sergej raised his head to blink at his boyfriend. "I... have no idea."

He turned around completely and shifted to be laying next to Takeshi. "It was just hours of her scolding me from Kracow to Kamchatka while my sister was on her phone, not even looking at me. So, did you survive with my babushka?"

"It was fun. She was very interested in the japanese cuisine, and I was interested in slavic."

Sergej held his face as he laughed. "And that day, two Babushka's found themselves."

"Maybe, we did gossip a lot about you."

"Ay blyat... did she show you pictures of little Sergej?"

"You were unbelievably cute as a child, I must admit." Takeshi grinned.

Sergej let his hands drop down to stare at the other for a second, before he got up and left the room. He came back after a few minutes in sleeping clothes and a warm bowl of Borsch. He locked the door and gave Takeshi his soup to hold it for a moment as he spread out a pillow and a blanket on the couch, then crawled back on his bed.

"Are you banning me to the couch?"

Sergej took back his bowl and started eating. "That is why I locked the door."

"That does remind me... Not that I would ever say anything without you approving, but your grandmother asked me if I was married and I almost told her I do not like girls at all. She seems like a really nice woman, I somehow doubt she would hate you if you tell her."

"Then please, do not say anything." Sergej finishes his food quickly and set the bowl aside.

Takeshi shrugged and turned the lights off, snuggling into the sheets and hugging the slav close.

Right before Takeshi fell asleep could he hear Sergej whisper to him. "But I might tell my father..."


	7. Vodka, Squats & Semechki

The next morning was Takeshi waking up first.

He looked around confused for a moment before memories of the previous days flooded his mind. Then he looked to his left and saw Sergej sleeping right next to his face. The samurai admired the beautiful face and how vulnerable the other looked in that moment.

Takeshi's mind drifted off to thinking about how frustrating it was on the opposite to date this man. He was a great friend and everything he wanted, but him being against any kind of romantic affection hurt him. 

"Takeshi, what's wrong?"

The raven snapped out of his thoughts and looked at a now awake Sergej.

"Ha?"

"You look like you are about to cry."

Takeshi let his head fall against Sergej's shoulder. "I feel selfish for wanting to rush things between us, but is it quite frustrating."

"Oh..." Sergej blushed a little. "But, Takeshi?"

"What?"

Sergej leaned in to whisper. "You can be cute all you want, but I will not have sex with you with my babushka in the next room."

"S-Sergej-san!" Takeshi went a deep red. "I meant you could be more romantic and show affection! Wait, you think of me as cute?"

"Shit you are better than any girlfriend I had before." Sergej grinned and closed their distance to give Takeshi a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Sergej, Takeshi, zavtrak gotov!"

"We will continue later. Now, breakfast."

-~-

"Chto vy delayete segodnya?" Babushka asked once they settled down with tea on the couch.

"Vozmozhno, poseshcheniye Alexei." Sergej shrugged. "Takeshi, want to go with me to Alexei's house?"

"Ili vy pokazyvayete yemu derevnyu, pogoda segodnya khoroshaya. Vash kuzen vsegda doma."

"Correction. Babushka says the weather is nice and since Alexei is at home every day I can show you around town as well."

"I would like exploring your home town, Sergej-san. Tell your grandmother thank you from my side."

"On govorit spasibo."

Babushka nodded with a wide smile and waved the two men off. Sergej retreated to the bathroom for a second as Takeshi went ahead and got dressed. Right when Takeshi put on his shoes however, was she storming his way furious.

"Naden'te odezhdu, vy zaboleyete, mal'chik!" she scolded and opened a wardrobe. She quickly pulled out a thick scarf, an ushanka, and a big coat that all seemed to belong to Sergej. She dumped it on the small table nearby and grabbed her forehead. 

"O bozhe, tvoi nogi!" she stormed off to Sergej's room and came back with something that looked like thick leggings, and even thicker socks. She glared Takeshi down until he was dressed in everything she gave him, as embarrassing as it was putting on the leggings.

Sergej chuckled at the sight when he returned. He quickly dressed himself similar when his Babushka gave him the same glare. He put on his sunglasses as well and grabbed another pair for Takeshi, slipping them on his face.

The pair looked back to see the old woman smile and nod in approval.

"Takeshi, if you get sick today you will never hear the end of her scolding." Sergej whispered. "Dima! Shiro! You want to come?"

The two cats came running from the living room and each jumped on their owner's shoulder. The three of them exchanged nods and small bows as saying of leaving before Sergej closed the door and made his way down the stairs.

"Walk or drive?"

"Do you drive like your cousin?"

"Only when I am drunk." Sergej said. "My car is also cleaner and safer."

"Then, yes. It is quite cold, even with all these layers on my body."

Sergej huffed a laugh and walked with Takeshi around the apartment complex to reach a small parking area. "Guess which is mine."

Takeshi decided to play along and inspected the three cars in front of him. One was an old Lada, that still looked in a very good shape, the second was a black VW Golf similar to Alexei's and the third was a spotless Mercedes Benz E-Class that looked not the latest model, but still expensive.

"Hmm. That one?" Takeshi guessed, pointing at the VW.

"Hah, amateur." Sergej chuckled and turned around, showing another small parking area with only one car parking. "May I present to you, the Moskvich 412."

Takeshi was stunned for a moment. The black car was clean and it was obvious Sergej kept it in a good shape for it's age. 

"Get in before you freeze." Sergej said lightly and climbed into the driver's seat. 

Takeshi followed and sat down on the passenger seat. The cats hurried to jump between the back and the front seats and curled up together, keeping themselves warm. The vehicle was kept very clean, there was no trash, all in all the samurai was impressed when comparing it to the cousin's car. Was caught his attention however was the rear view mirror ornament. If one could even call that.

"Why are there bolts hanging from your mirror?"

Sergej smiled at them as he started the car. "Detecting abnormalies. And no, you will not understand. Music?"

"Is it that... eto... hardbass? Again?"

"No, no, no, I know you are not a big fan of party music."

With that said, he changed his phone to english and gave Takeshi, then exited the car to open the back, turning his huge bluetooth box on.

"Okay, you can be DJ. While searching for a song, please enjoy, Užičko Kolo." Sergej added and selected the song.

Takeshi listened to the accordion playing for a few seconds, shaking his head in disbelief. Before Sergej could exit the parking area, he remembered to put on his seat belt and searched through the different playlists.

The slav had a lot of hardbass and old folk songs, plus a whole playlist dedicated to Yulia Matyukina. He also had a playlist with 80s Hits, but the samurai decided it would be the best if he played the older music when driving around.

As soon as he tapped play on the screen was a male voice reaching his ears.

"Kaaaaaaaaaalinka, Kalinka, Kalinka moya..."

Sergej laughed and started to sing along happily, occasionally looking at Takeshi with a wide smile. "Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya! V sadu yagoda malinka, malinka moya!"

The samurai was even more impressed when his boyfriend hit every note inbetween the refrain, no matter what tone or how long he had to hold it.

"Akh, pod sosnoyu, pod zelenoyu, spat' polozhite vy menya! Ay-lyuli, lyuli, ay-lyuli, lyuli, spat' polozhite vy menya. Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya! V sadu yagoda malinka, malinka moya!"

At some point had Takeshi learned the refrain as well as sang the 'Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya' along. 

"Ah, I know this song!" The raven said when the next song came up.

"How come you know this but not Kalinka? Everyone know Kalinka!" Sergej laughed. "Where did you hear Katyusha before?"

"A friend showed me an episode of an anime, there were little girls in tanks singing this song."

"What the blin..."

Takeshi shrugged as answer. Sergej finally exited the apartment complexes and little stores to reach the town's center.

"There you see the only place people go if they have no car. That is the park, home for many local gopniks."

Sergej stopped by the sidewalk to show the other the park. He had barely opened his mouth to most likely make another joke when a group of people came closer. Sergej opened the door and leaned against his car to look at the men.

"Ay cyka!" - "Blyaaaat!" - "Urod blyat!" - "Ay tovarishch!" were the four different greetings that reached the men's ears.

"Kto iz vas, ublyudki, otpravil menya v Yaponiyu?" Sergej shouted back.

Takeshi exited the car as well to look at the four men and Sergej.

The one with a heavy leather coat pointed at another man that was only wearing a tracksuit in the freezing cold.

"Etot debil, konechno." he stated and then fixed his gaze on Takeshi. "U vas yest' sigareta?"

"I am sorry, but I do not speak russian."

The man stepped closer. "You have a cigarette?"

"No." Takeshi answered and caught the man's fist in the last second before it hit his face. "What are you trying to do here?"

The man pulled his hand free and laughed. "Sorry, comrade."

Another one stepped closer and stared at the samurai. "Ay, you are the guy Sergej mentioned! Welcome to russia, my friend!"

The lightly dressed man walked up last with another man that could barely stand anymore.

"Thank you?"

Sergej clapped in his hands, gaining the attention of all. "Let me introduce." He stepped around his car to stand next to his boyfriend. "The one in leather is Pyotr, the nice one is Vladimir, the half naked freak is Igor and the drunk idiot is called Anton. Comrades, this is Takeshi."

The group nodded their hello while Takeshi gave them a little bow.

"We have- ehh... we have vodka... I think..." Anton slurred and inspected the bottle in his hands. "Yes. And kvass."

In the meantime was Igor opening the door to the backseats and pulled out the two cats. "I like him if he does no eat the cat!"

Sergej only shrugged at Takeshi. "They are always like that. Well, sometimes Anton is hangover and not drunk, but that is it."

The samurai observed how Igor pulled their cats into his arms and held them like babies while walking back to the park. The others followed to the spot where bottles and bags of sunflower seeds were laying around. Igor took a seat on the only bench and pulled the cats close while the other gopniks just squatted down, including Sergej.  
Takeshi sighed and joined his boyfriend on the ground.

  
"He is one of us!" Igor shouted when Takeshi squatted down on his whole feet and threw a plastic bottle at him. 

"What is that?" Takeshi asked.

"Kvass." Sergej answered, taking the bottle from him to take a sip. "Shit, I really missed that stuff."

Vladimir smiled and looked around their group. "So, tell us how your unwanted trip went."

Over the next hours was the group chatting lightly while drinking heavily. Takeshi tried to hold Sergej back since he was his ride home and got a lot of jokes that he was not Sergej's wife. As it got late, other people came to the park in their own little drinking groups until one came over to them.

"U vas yest' sigareta?" one asked Pyotr, who had just lit a cigarette in his mouth.

"Idi nahui, ambal!" he hissed back, getting to his feet.

"Cyka blyat!" the stranger responded with a harsh hit to his face, causing his friends to follow and take an agressive position. As soon as Pyotr wanted to take a hit as well was one of them holding his arm. From that point on it escalated into a group fight with some even throwing their whole body onto others.

"What..." Takeshi wondered, stepping back to not get caught up in the fight as well. He looked to his right and found the spot where Sergej was before empty. Instead, were Shiro and Dima running up to him and circled his legs.

The samurai took the cats to the car and put them inside before going back to get his boyfriend.

"Sergej!" he shouted into the crowd, getting two or three "Chto?!" as answer.

"Sono Baka..." Takeshi sighed, and punched himself through. It was not that hard, given that most of the people were drunk and never learned how to fight properly. Eventually he found Sergej, he had been knocked to the ground at one point and four men were kicking at him.

The samurai took a breath before he knocked them out skillfully. "Fuck off!" he hissed at the others, who only blinked at him and then concentrated their fights against weaker men.

"Blyaaat..." Sergej groaned as Takeshi pulled him up by the coat and stared him down.

"Come on." he said and continued to pull the other along until they reached the car. "Are you alright?"

Sergej blinked and looked down, patting some spots with his hands. "Yes."

"Then let us go." Takeshi muttered angrily and got into the car.

"Nu pizdec." Sergej cursed as he got in as well and started his Moskvich.

"And you were worried I could catch a cold." Takeshi rolled his eyes and flicked a finger against a light bruise forming on Sergej's forehead.

"Yes, the wrath of babushka is worse than some gopniks. But, I showed you everything in town. You work, you drink, you fight."

"And all of that because of a cigarette..."

"No. That is just a fight starter. Thing is, you always fight when asking for one. You ask for a cigarette and if the other does not give you one you start the fight. If he does, you ask if they are mint. If yes, you ask if they are fucking gay and start the fight. If no, then you ask why not. You say like mint and if he is calling you a faggot. Then, you start the fight."

Takeshi sighed and leaned against the window. "What if you say you are not a smoker and that you are gay? Does that double the fight?"

"It would take the fight to whole new, different levels."

The rest of the drive was silent, until they eventually got back for dinner, a scolding for Sergej because he dragged his guest into a fight, and then some tea on the couch.

"Sorry if I made you worry about me." Sergej confessed, taking a sip of his tea.

"Apology accepted. I will still check for injuries later."

Sergej almost choked on his tea at that and blushed. "W-We can't do things like that!"


	8. Meeting the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had some refreshing holidays and stuff, I unfortunately had to work late shifts but hey I still had time to write, so... you could consider this as a present for easter? :D

Once Sergej and Takeshi decided to head to their room after another cup of tea, was the samurai locking the door and turned to the slav.

"I was not joking earlier. Please, let me check if you are hurt."

Sergej groaned and rolled his eyes, but eventually took his light jacket und shirt off. "I am fine, Takeshi."

"You call that fine?" Takeshi asked, trying not to raise his voice and wake Sergej's grandmother. He came closer to inspect the colourful chest. Bruises in a rich red and dark blue were forming all along his ribs, at some parts was the skin even slightly ripped.

"Yes?"

The samurai poked a bruise and saw how Sergej barely moved at the contact. He let his fingers slide against the other's chest, getting more reaction out of it when the slav drew in a breath and tried holding back an obvious shudder.

"Sit on the bed." Takeshi pushed his boyfriend gently until his legs hit the bed and he sat down. "Show me your legs."

"Da, mama." Sergej grumbled as he took off his pants and socks.

"It is your fault for getting into childish fights like that." Takeshi scolded and squatted down to take a look at Sergej's legs. Some parts were a little swollen and bruised, but nothing too serious either. As he looked the slav over again, he could make out older wounds. Almost faded scars, some messier looking than other. One scar on his upper leg was no mistakingly from a gunshot.

"You got shot?" Takeshi asked as he traced the scar.

"Hmmhm." Sergej hummed. "Asked the wrong people for a cigarette."

"I can not believe you." Takeshi stood up again and saw another nasty looking scar. "What happened there?"

"Some idiot kicked my arm when someone else was still holding it." Sergej looked away, sinking into the memory. "I could see the bone sticking out. But these were not my worst injuries."

Takeshi winced a little in sympathy. "I have my fair share of scars as well, since my profession is not exactly safe either. But what is worse than getting shot and have your bones broken?"

Sergej shrugged and put his fingers into his mouth. Right when Takeshi wanted to ask what he was doing, was Sergej pulling out a bridge with several teeth attached. "Cost you way more money than any broken bone."

The samurai had barely a chance to see the actual damage in the mouth before Sergej put his bridge back in place and gave him a wide grin. "Are we done now? I get cold."

Takeshi smiled back and undressed as well before climbing under the sheets with his slavic boyfriend. They quickly cuddled close and Takeshi tried his best to not press into any bruises.

"I am not glass." Sergej said, pressing himself closer to give Takeshi a short kiss on the lips.

"I do not want to hurt you." the samurai replied. "And I feel bad I did not get you out earlier."

"But I joined the fight. It is not your job to protect me."

Takeshi let out a frustrated groan. "I know, but I can't help it! I worry about you and just want to keep you safe and happy... which you are obviously not..."

Sergej pulled back a little and stared at the other in shock. There were a few seconds of silence before the slav nodded. 

The action made Takeshi tear up a bit. "Is there any way I could make you happy... or... I mean, I have noticed you are ashamed of being in a relationship with me, but-"

He was interrupted by Sergej covering his mouth with his hand. "No, no, no. I am not ashamed of us, and you make me more happy than anyone before."

"Then what...?" Takeshi asked through the hand.

"I agreed to not feeling safe. I am ashamed of my country. I... I am afraid of my friends and family." Sergej confessed, not able to look Takeshi in the eyes. He slowly pulled his hand back and moved to hide his face under Takeshi's chin on his chest.

"Sergej..." Takeshi breathed, not knowing how he could comfort the other aside hugging him closer and gently running his hands through his hair. They stayed in that position for a while, Takeshi feeling Sergej relax against him and content with just laying there and letting his hair being played with.

"You know, I was planning on making out with you before my useless feelings shit."

Takeshi ruffled the other's hair. "Your feelings are important, blin."

Sergej faked a small gasp. "You did not just-"

"Call you a pancake? Yes, I did." The samurai joked back. "Jokes aside. I will not push you to say anything, but I am here for you if you want to talk about it."

"What is there to talk about? Being a fag-" he paused, clearing his throat. "Loving other men is not a choice you should make."

"Being gay is not a choice."

"Admitting is." Sergej argued. "Openly saying that you admit it and like it, is not only sick, it is a crime."

Takeshi curled his nose in disgust and let go of Sergej, shoving him away enough to glare at him. "How can you say things like that and then want to be together with me, cuddle with me, even kiss me?! How can you be such a homophobic-"

Sergej tried hard to keep his voice down enough to not wake his babushka. "I do not mean us! Why do you think I said to not show any affection? Because if we go outside holding hands, people might call the police! I don't know how things are in japan, but I wanted to be sure and not get you arrested or worse because of me."

"Nante kotoda..." Takeshi sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Everything makes sense now... I feel so stupid, I am so sorry!"

Sergej rolled his eyes and turned around with his back to Takeshi.

"Sergej, I am really sorry..." he looked up again to see Sergej pretending to sleep. "Are you mad?"

"Why should I?"

The samurai inched closer and hugged the other close again. "You confessed that you're scared because of me and what am I doing? I push you away and call you a homophobe."

"If you put it like that, then I am mad." Sergej said, but there was a hint of humour in his voice. "But look from my side. If you had no idea being gay around here is a shit idea, then it is better in japan, and that sound great."

Takeshi grinned against his boyfriend's shoulder. "It is not perfect, but you do not have to hide who you like or anything."

"Can I say something really... sappy?" Sergej asked and turned in Takeshi's arms to face him again.

"Go ahead."

"If you can handle me adjusting to... us... in japan, then it will be perfect for us."

Takeshi cringed a little. "I can not tell if you mean it or if you are joking right now."

"Ehh... mostly joke." Sergej chuckled. "And you were right. Talking helps, I feel better now."

"I am glad to hear that, I feared I had ruined things."

The slav shook his head and leaned in for a kiss. "Stop worrying so much. Let's go to sleep and you can think if there is something you want to do tomorrow."

-~-

The next morning were Takeshi and Sergej ripped out of sleep by the loud noise of a vacuum cleaner thumping against the door.

"Otkroy dver'!"

Sergej let out a whine and hugged Takeshi closer before fully waking up and opening his eyes. 

"Sergej, pozvol'te mne ochistit' vashu komnatu!"

The slav groaned and rolled out of bed, shivering at the temperature drop. Takeshi got up as well and dressed as quickly as he could while Sergej made his way to the door and unlocked it. The two of them left the room to let the woman have her way and clean Sergej's room.

Sergej had snatched his tracksuit and fresh underwear in the last second and suggested to get ready for the day together with his boyfriend. Unfortunately, they barely had a chance to look at the other since the water in the shower was ice cold, as well as the bathroom itself. They got ready quickly and went to the kitchen to get breakfast and hot tea.

"So, thought of anything you want to do?"

"Get warm."

Sergej sleepily nodded his agreement before smiling happily, appearantly a thought crossing his mind. He pulled out his phone and called his cousin.

_"Chto, blyat?"_

"Can we come over? We could use a sa-"

_"You been outside today? It so cold all come for sauna!"_

"What do you mean by all?"

_"Tovarishchi. Sem'ya. Vse."_

"Is Tetka cooking?"

_"Net, otets delayet ukha."_

Sergej grinned at his end, making Takeshi nervous. "Sound great!"

_"Da. O, i tvoya sumasshedshaya pridet."_

Alexei hung up just as Sergej let out a groan.

"What is it? You sounded excited until now."

The slav drained his tea. "There is soup and sauna at Alexei's place. But, everyone will come. Friends, family..."

Takeshi hummed in sympathy and finished his tea as well. "But you do not have to talk to those you do not want to. If many come, then you can choose your company."

Sergej smiled and stood up. "Then let's get going."

-~-

After putting on layer after layer of clothes and one hour later were the two of them getting out of the car. Takeshi looked around the huge yard with several cars parked. Next to the yard and nearby farmhouse was a forest, where music and voices came out of. The slav gently pushed the other to get moving and together they made their way to the forest. They quickly found the clearing where two fires burned, one smaller to cook something on and a bigger fire with benches placed around to stay warm. In addition to that did someone prepare some meat at a grill as well.

"Sergej!" A deep voice called out, waving him over.

They walked over and Sergej was pulled into a one side hug with kisses on each cheek, then it was Takeshi's turn. "Welcome to russia, friend!"

"Takeshi, this is my uncle Ilich. Dyadya, eto moy drug Takeshi."

The man smiled as Takeshi bowed. "Takeshi. Can you catch fish?"

"Yes, I sometimes go fishing with my father."

Ilich laughed and motioned for the two to follow him to the river. "Want to try?"

Takeshi tilted his head in confusion. "Without a fishing rod?"

Sergej grinned and took his gloves off. "Of course. You not man enough?"

"Just... how can you catch a fish without fishing?" the samurai asked, still confused and growing worried as Sergej took off his clothes.

Ilich chuckled at Takeshi and pulled a knife out of his pocket, nodding to Sergej. The slav nodded back and waded into the water in only his underwear.

"Hah, h-how is the water not frozen already!" he shrieked, getting another laugh out of his uncle. He bend his legs a little and stayed put for a few seconds before dipping his arm into the water and pulled out an actual fish and tossing it to his uncle.

"Th-that's h-how you d-do it!" Sergej said, pulled out a second one and threw it at his uncle before trying to get out of the water, only to stumble and fall into the river.

"Sergej-san!" Takeshi gasped and walked to the edge. 

Sergej emerged with a gasp and looked up at the samurai and his extended hand. He didn't hesitate to grip it tight and let himself get pulled out of the river, stumbling on land.

"Are you alright?"

"S' c-c-cold!" Sergej breathed and shivered like a leaf in the wind.

"Debil." His uncle shook his head and went to gut the fish as Sergej pulled off his wet underwear and shrugged on his clothes again. 

The slav still had wet hair and his lips took a blueish colour, but he smiled happily. "A-at l-least I do n-not have t-to c-c-cut wood like Alexei!"

"Let us bring him to fire." Ilich said, rolling his eyes at Sergej's comment.

-~-

Thanks to the fact that Sergej had to warm himself up at the fire, was he suspended from having to cut vegetables and sat with some others at the bench by the fire, mostly girls that didn't want to ruin their nails.

Takeshi was cutting up potatoes with a bayonet knife of a kalashnikov Ilich handed him and looked around who he could start a chat with. To his right was Alexei, who was still a little to rough and intimidating for Takeshi to want to talk with him. To his left were Ilich, two unknown men and a little further the four men he met yesterday as Sergej's friends.

His internal question was answered when one of the unknown men moved closer to chat. "You are Sergej's chinese friend?"

Takeshi cleared his throat. "Uhm. I am japanese, but yes. You may call me Takeshi."

"Same thing." the man laughed. "I am Ivan, friend of Sergej. You like it so far in russia?"

"Yes, very much. I am especially fond of your cuisine."

"I asked question, no need to answer with words no one knows. You want make us look stupid?"

The samurai shook his head. "Not at all. I only try to be polite."

"Ah, so you are better than us." he sneered and pointed his knife at Takeshi. "Listen, blyat-"

"Ay, human meat is not part of soup!" Pyotr called and walked over. "Leave the comrade alone."

The other three followed quickly and stood by Takeshi's side with a firm nod.

"Let this be friendly, or who wants to have their wounds kissed by their girl later?" Vladimir spoke up. "And let me tell you Ivan, it has a reason he does not need to bring his."


	9. Meanwhile in Russia

After that, the situation calmed down and soon the big pot was placed on the smaller fire to cook. As some stayed behind to cut meat for more shashlik, was Takeshi walking back to Sergej and noticed a girl picking at Sergej's hair and talking, which sounded a lot like scolding.

She stopped when she saw Takeshi approaching and smiled sweetly.

"You must be Takeshi!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

The woman nodded and started to play with her hair. "Come sit with us!"

The samurai sat down between her and Sergej, which turned out to be appearantly a mistake as she leaned to far into his personal space and annoyed him with questions about his type of girls. It was obvious that she was hitting on him and make a good impression, but he samurai noticed that her sweetness was mostly an act. It continued through lunch and into the afternoon, not mattering if Sergej and Takeshi tried to drink with the men or enjoy the fire warmth with the other women.

"What a shame they seperate the sauna by gender." she sighed. "We should get one for ourselves."

"I think I like the arrangement as it is." Takeshi answered and took off with Sergej in tow, who had been relatively quiet since he river incident.

"Are you really alright?" he asked in a private minute before entering the sauna. He let his gaze travel over the other's naked body, only covered by a towel.

"I am warm again." he answered. "But I am not fine with her flirting with you..."

"Jealous?" Takeshi asked with a small smile. "I hope you know her chances with me are non-existent."

"Jealous and... nevermind. Let's go." he said and practically shoved Takeshi into the sauna.

It was, however, the perfect thing for Takeshi. After a day spend outside in the cold, he really needed the heat and could barely wait until he could cuddle into bed with Sergej.

"You know what he need to do before leave?" Ilich spoke up after some minutes in silence. "He has to drive with Viktor."

Sergej sat up straight and he grinned up at his uncle before looking together with him at the last man Takeshi did not know.

"Viktooor?" Sergej asked with his hands clapped together.

The man rolled his eyes, but nodded.

Takeshi looked confused between the men, who all smiled now except Viktor.

As soon as they had to leave the sauna, it was decided and Takeshi was dragged with Sergej, Igor and Viktor back to the yard.

"May I ask why it should be so-" he started but broke off when he stared at the vehicle in question.

"Come on, if you visit russia you have to drive in tank!" Igor said excitedly and threw his arm around the raven.

Takeshi gulped but tried to trust this Viktor and climbed onto the tank. He looked how the others positioned themselves, Viktor climbed in while Igor squatted at the side only holding himself at a small handle and Sergej sat behind the firearm of the tank. He decided to sit down next to Sergej, his legs dangling in the opening and holding tightly onto the firearm.

"It will be fun." Sergej smiled as the tank roared to life and Takeshi grew nervous.

"I still can not believe you you enjoy dangerous shit like this and were scared to fly in a plane!" Takeshi almost shrieked.

Igor broke out laughing, even harder when Sergej blushed in embarrassment. "Sergej is always scared first! He piss himself at first tank drive!"

"Oi!" Sergej grumbled, but the conversation cut off as Viktor started to exit the yard and drove over the small roads.

"Whoooo!" Igor shouted and Sergej just enjoyed the harsh wind in his face, while Takeshi held on tightly and was on an absolute adrenaline high.

After almost half an hour cruising around were Viktor and Igor dropping them off before the younger climbed into the tank as well and they speeded off.

"That... was insane..."

Sergej nodded. "Want to drive home or stay for another drink with the comrades?"

"I think I want to go back, it keeps getting colder."

Once in the car, couldn't Takeshi hold back his thoughts anymore. "So, what was your problem with someone trying to seduce me? She was picking at your hair earlier as well, and I have to admit it made me a little jealous."

The slav groaned in response. "I was jealous, but mostly I felt disgusted for ever falling for her false act. I mean, you immediately saw through it!"

Takeshi gasped as it hit him. "That was Natalia?!"

"Eh... yes?" Sergej hesitated. "I mean she is not that fake once you know her, but she is kind of crazy and demanding."

"I am trying very hard to not sound possessive, but why did she have her fingers in your hair?"

"We were talking about hairstyles and colours."

Takeshi nodded in understanding. "Well, it is true your natural colour is coming out at the base."

"And Natalia is kind of my hairdresser... You know what that means?"

"That you will have to visit her?"

"No, means you will dye my hair."

"You can not be serious. I have never done anything like that!"

Sergej laughed in response and parked at a store. "Anything you want?"

"Do not think this conversation is over." Takeshi shook his head and watched Sergej disappear in the store and return a few minutes later with a bag making suspicious clinking sounds.

"I have snacks!" he cheered as he got in, dropping the bag on Takehsi's lap.

"What, liquid potatoes?"

The slav snorted and pulled out a beer of the bag, swiftly opening it with his lighter and took a sip. "Only beer. Please, take some."

"And that?" Takeshi asked, pulling out a clear bottle. 

"Ay, that is for babushka you can not drink that! It has 96% alcohol, you will be drunk after smelling it, friend."

Takeshi imagined Sergej's grandmother drinking out of that bottle like Sergej drained vodka and held back a shudder.

-~-

The babushka took the clear alcohol with a wide smile once they had returned. 

"If she drinks that like water I think I will faint."

Sergej laughed and pointed at the kitchen counter, where various leaves covered most of the space. "We are making medicine, blin."

"Medicine?" Takeshi asked curiously, inspecting the leaves.

The blonde pulled out his phone to google the right translations. "The tincture we make with hold on... ribwort plantain, helps if you put it on aching body parts, insect bites or if watered down it helps against coughing."

"Haa... amazing you make this yourselves."

"How many pharmacies have you seen around here? None. But we have enough babushka's to make up for that."

The samurai made a confused sound. "But what about strong medicine? For example antibiotics?"

"Wine with onion, garlic, and cow bile." Sergej said, but a chuckle broke through as Takeshi curled his nose in disgust and shock. "Of course we have actual medicine, but the next pharmacy is in the city twenty minutes from here."

"Ne draznite svoyego druga." the old woman scolded lightly. "On ne tvoy mladshiy brat."

"Deystvitel'no?" Sergej asked, trying to sound innocent as he ruffled the samurai's hair and completely ruined Takeshi's bun.

The babushka rolled her eyes. "O- pozval tvoy otets. Skazhi privet i ubiraysya s moyey kukhni."

Sergej nodded and grabbed Takeshi by the arm to drag him into his room. "We were asked to get out of her kitchen. And my father called, hope you do not mind me calling back."

The samurai shrugged and followed until they were both sitting on the bed.

"Papa!"

 _"Sergej!"_ came a deep, but cheery voice back as the slav had put the phone on speaker.

"You are good at english, right?"

_"Yea? Oh, mama told me about your friend. Is he on the phone too?"_

"Ah, yes. Excuse me. My name is Takeshi."

_"It is nice to meet you, Takeshi. Anyway, I called because I am coming home thursday. Mama said you two are going friday?"_

Sergej hummed as response.

_"Then I drive you, no problem."_

"Thanks papa."

_"Yea, yea. We will talk thursday before this call hurt your wallet."_

With that was the man ending the call.

"Does anyone in your family say goodbye?"

"No, not really." Sergej chuckled. "So, we only have tomorrow and thursday left. Anything you still want to do, or...?"

"How about a day inside?"

"You are only cold."

Takeshi nodded and took Sergej's hands, showing him how cold his were.

"Then how about you really do my hair?"

-~-

After Takeshi tried to steal all of Sergej's body heat that night and eventually agreed to dye his boyfriend's hair, he was standing next to him in the bathroom watching how Sergej was mixing a powder with a liquid from a plastic tube.

"This is blue..."

Sergej snorted and looked down at the brush. "Yes, but it will dye my hair blonde."

He finished mixing and gave the bowl with the brush Takeshi before sitting down on a stool. "First, you brush the hair with a normal brush and then part the hair in two."

Takeshi hummed nervously, grabbing a hair brush and gently brushing the hair as gently as he could. Then, he divided it and looked at Sergej for the next step.

"Then you just brush the dye on the darker parts, strand for stand." Sergej explained and showed him how small the hair pieces have to be. "As long as you don't miss spots or dye the already blonde hair, it will be fine."

"Would it be even brighter?"

"No, the hair would break."

Takeshi gasped. "And you let me still do this? I could ruin your hair!"

"You really need to stop worrying so much, blin."

Takeshi sighed and got to work, trying his best to catch every spot and contour around the face. "I think I am done."

"Good, thanks again." Sergej said and looked up at Takeshi expectantly.

"What?"

The slav blushed a little before he pulled Takeshi down and kissed him. "Lock the door to be sure and we can spend the hour making out. Babushka went to drink tea with friends."

An hour and reddened lips later, was Takeshi almost crying when he washed Sergej's hair. "Oh no, I ruined it! It's yellow and not blonde!"

"It is fine, we will come to that now." Sergej said calming and dried his hair with a towel. Then he washed out the bowl and mixed two different kinds of paste together this time. "That makes it more silver. Put that on the yellow parts."

The raven repeated the process and then gave the bowl back to Sergej, who didn't wash it out, but added yet another two pastes into the mix. "And that is for all the hair to make the colour stand out again."

The slav let the other put the mix on his hair and enjoyed the little massage he was getting out of it. Afterwards Sergej squatted on the tile floor while Takeshi claimed the stool.

"Hey, Takeshi?"

"Hm?"

"I was thinking, regarding hair-"

"I will not dye my hair." Takeshi made it clear with a glare.

" _My_ hair. I thought about making the sides shorter but growing out my bangs so I can put them back into a man bun."

The samurai imagined it for a second. "It would look cute."

"Cute as in 'cool and I would love it' or cute as in 'everyone would know I am gay'?"

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Cute as in I will find it adorable while the hairstyle will not question your masculinity or sexuality."

"Good, thanks." Sergej answered lightly and then got down on one knee, proposal style, and took one of his boyfriend's hands. "Takeshi? I would have never thought to ask someone like that, but... after my hair is done, then..."

"Then what?" Takeshi asked, more suspicious than confused.

"Will you play CS:GO and S.T.A.L.K.E.R. with me?"

The samurai buried his face in his free hand and groaned. "Yes, I do. I have never played that before, though."


	10. Slav Wintersports

Sergej's hair turned out perfect, and the slav happily showed Takeshi his game collection. They could not play at the same time, but Takeshi was content to watch sometimes just as Sergej was content to observe Takeshi and give tips. Or, obviously for jokes, scream 'Rush B cyka blyat' in CS:GO.

They spend the whole day gaming, drinking tea and eating semechki before just deciding to fuck it and locked the door to cuddle in bed. Takeshi continued to read the book and Sergej read something online, the samurai guessed it was some kind of computer forum based on the website design.

"Tomorrow is our last day here." Takeshi came to mind suddenly.

"Hm."

"I have no idea what we could do..." he confessed, looking over to his boyfriend.

Sergej sighed. "Not much to do around here, and the city has not much to offer during the week either."

"Well... I do not know how long you need to pack your things."

"Not that long, we could eat dinner at my mama's place so I can take the stuff I do not have here." The slav pulled up his messages on his phone and started texting. "I ask the idiots if they have any idea."

Takeshi put his book aside to lay down with Sergej's back against him. His hand went to his hair again, stroking it gently. "And?"

"Anton says... uh... I think that should mean vodka, Igor suggest we hang out with him and bring the cats... Pyotr says we should hit on women... Vladimir never answers his phone... opa! Dimitri is out of hospital!"

"Is he part of the group?"

"Yes, but he basically lives in the hospital or is bed-ridden. He has the most fun ideas but they never turn out good once he crosses the line. If you are okay with someone crying tomorrow in pain or you believe in your powers of being a voice of reason, we can hang out with him."

Takeshi pulled lightly on some strands as he thought. "What was he suggesting?"

"Slavic snowboarding."

"What is the difference to normal snowboarding?"

"Want to find out?" Sergej asked, turning his head to grin at him.

-~-

"Why did I agree to this?" Takeshi asked himself the next day as he stepped outside into the cold.

"Because it is fun and you are a good man trying to protect a gopnik from getting hurt." Sergej answered and hurried to his car. Once inside, he decided to let Takeshi be the DJ again and so they were driving to Dimitri's yard with Modern Talking blasting through the car.

"If you tell anyone I have that on my phone, blin..."

"At this point I am starting to think 'pancake' is our version of a couple name like 'babe' or 'honey'."

"Oy blin!" Sergej cursed and stared at Takeshi.

"Oh darling!" Takeshi responded, staring right back before something clicked in his mind. "Kuso, watch the road you idiot!"

The slav chuckled and turned back to the road, never having left the road. A few minutes later they arrived and walked up to the squatting group of friends.

Takeshi recognised Igor and Pyotr along with who he guessed was Dimitri. They geeted each other and soon was Igor helping Dimitri to prepare everything while Pyotr checked his camera.

"Oh, yeah. He films Dimitri hurting himself and hopes for views. Or an appearance on TV when they show crazy russian shit." Sergej said and smiled when Igor emerged with a rope and a snowboard, then Dimitri came around the corner driving his Lada.

They attached one end of the rope to the back of the car and Igor was the first to get on the board and hold the rope tightly as Dimitri drove off, causing the slav to get dragged over the snowy yard and then road.

"If I do this, I want you to drive. I trust you to not speed like them."

Sergej laughed, happy that the other wanted to try it out. He searched for another rope and snowboard before attaching it to his car as well and motioned for the samurai to get on the board.

The blonde started to play a party version of Kalinka loud enough for the others to hear and loosely followed his friends ahead while keeping most of his attention directed to his japanese boyfriend. They stopped some minutes later when Takeshi grew tired and they drove back to the yard with the samurai sitting next to him.

"Ya dumayu, u menya yest' lodka!" Dimitri said when after they had returned as well.

"Is this the part where we should stop him?"

"No, it will be fun!" Igor said, throwing his arm around Takeshi. "How was slav snowboard?"

The raven grinned, feeling adrenaline still rushing through his body. "It was great. I would have never imagined doing something crazy like this."

"Nashel yego!"

"Is that a boat?"

Igor nodded and quickly attached the rope end not on the Lada to the small, wooden boat.

"Shot for luck?" Pyotr asked and brought out a bottle of vodka and several beers.

"How come you people can afford that much alcohol?" Takeshi sighed.

"Alcohol is almost as cheap as water, friend." Igor laughed, filling the cups Pyotr brought.

"Ura!" they cheered and downed the cups, followed by a large amount of beer.

Takeshi could feel the alcohol warm his insides and go straight to his head. He took another shot for confidence as Sergej and Dimitri climbed into the boat and followed.

"Do not worry, Igor is the best driver. No matter how drunk or how big the tank." Sergej winked at Takeshi. Igor made the engine roar before skillfully shifting gears and cruising through the snowy fields next to the actual road.

"Igor! Davai davai!" Dimitri laughed.

The other heard him and started to drive even faster, the harsh wind whipping at their faces. They pulled their masks up their faces and put the sunglasses on for protection, screaming in ecstasy. It was only when the boat caught on a stone and toppled over that the fun ended. Sergej gripped Takeshi tight and held him against his chest as the boat was pulled over them.

Igor drifted a curve to swing the boat away and abruptly stopped.

"Oi! Tebe bol'no?" he asked calmly as he walked over.

"Net." Dimitri chuckled, still happy.

"Net. Takeshi?" Sergej asked, letting go of his boyfriend.

Takeshi blinked through the glasses and felt himself smile. "I am fine. Thanks for protecting me, blin."

"Yes, you are lucky. Sergej is the calm and nice guy of us." Igor responded, helping them get up. They drove back sitting in the car, warming up from laying in the snow before.

Everything after was a blur. Takeshi remembered being shaken up from falling out of the boat and started to drink with the others. Even though he held back and wasn't drinking everytime they were, he was still a lightweight when it came to drinking.

He choked on a breath when he suddenly woke up, alarmingly noticing he fell asleep. His half drunken mind hindered him from making out where he was, except it was not cold anymore.

Takeshi wondered if Sergej had moved him or if he was so cold that he felt warm in the snow. He sat up, head spinning wildly as he did so.

"Wha?" he slurred, trying to look around. It was too dark to see anything, so Takeshi tried to feel around.

"Blyaaaat..." Sergej cursed, slapping Takeshi's hands. "Do not hit me in the face, blin."

"Wha happ'nd?" the samurai asked.

The slav sighed and turned to face the other fully. "I have no idea what you remember. And I do not care. It is-" he paused to look at his phone on his nightstand for a second. "... almost three in the morning, so sleep and shut the fuck up."

"Buh... Buht we were ou'side drinnkin'..."

"I do not want your kind of hangover tomorrow. I will explain in the morning, now sleep already!"

Takeshi nodded, but got up to try and take a bathroom break. He noisily crashed into several furnitures and made Sergej wonder if he would get any bruises from his adventure to the bathroom.

Once he found his way back to bed, was the slav hugging him close. "Sleep now."

-~-

The next morning was Takeshi waking up feeling like hell. He tried to sit up a little and was greeted by Sergej sitting next to him with his phone in his hands. He reached over to slip Takeshi his sunglasses on and then gave him a weird liquid in a glass.

"Wha's that?"

"Gopnik ice tea. Drink, it helps against the pizdec in your head."

Takeshi looked at the drink in question and drained it before thinking too much about it. He coughed at the taste and had to try hard to make the drink stay inside him.

"I tell babushka to make you breakfast." Sergej smiled and gave the samurai a sweet kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Takeshi waited a few minutes, feeling his hangover almost fade away completely. He got up and dressed before shuffling to the kitchen.

"Ah, Takeshi!" the babushka greeted and gave the man a bowl of potato salad and with it a slice of black bread.

He bowed as thanks and sat down at the table with Sergej and another man.

"Eat slowly, we still have time before leaving."

"Ah, thank you. You must be Sergej's father, then?"

The man nodded, scratching his beard. "Sergej, have you learned japanese?"

"Ehh, no?"

"Ay blya-" he ducked under babushka's glare, correcting himself. "Ay blin, you even have a local with you. So, mayonesu and yakiniku to get you some shashlik with mayonez. Blins are pancake just like in english... ehh... baka is idiot, sugoi is amazing. Multitool is not curse like kurwa or cyka blyat, but daijoubu desu. Means loosely something like 'it's alright comrade'."

Takeshi blinked in amazement. "You have learned japanese?"

"No, but every language is easy with drinking right amount of vodka." the father chuckled.

They waited until Takeshi finished breakfast and got fully ready for the day before heading outside and getting into Sergej's car, only that his father drove and the two lovers made themselves comfortable in the back. The older man pulled out his phone and gave it to Sergej to turn on his music. For most of the drive it was silent except the soft russian songs playing quiet enough so that the samurai could sleep through his remaining hangover.

When he woke up, they were only a few minutes away from the airport. He saw Sergej getting nervous, clutching Dima's cage tightly in his arms.

"...Papa?"

"Hm?" the father hummed as he drove into the parking lot.

"Takeshi and me..." he paused, looking over to the samurai and taking his hand. Takeshi could feel the hand slightly moist with nervous sweat. "We are... ehh... we l-love each other..."

The father turned around to look at them with a raised eyebrow. "Mój polski tyłek jest w porządku z tym."

Sergej frowned in confusion, a reaction Takeshi did not expect. "Nie jesteś polski."

"Równie dobrze mógłbym być. Lub niemiecki... Pracowałem wystarczająco długo w obu krajach."

"To mam szczęście, że nigdy nie pracowałeś w Czeczenii..."

Sergej's father brought his hand up to cover his forehead. "Nu blyaaat. Takeshi, please hit him for me. He is an idiot again."

Takeshi shrugged and gave the slav a light slap on the back of his head.

"Thank you. As I said, I have been long enough in more western countries. It is fine with me."

The samurai smiled happily. "And why was he an idiot?"

"I said I might as well be polish or german with how long I worked there. But he had to be a pessimistic idiot again and said I luckily never worked in chechnya." he sighed heavily. "Now get out of my car before you miss your flight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the adventures of drunk Takeshi will be reavealed soon ;)
> 
> (But not today, 3 chapters are enough for now! :D )


	11. Return of the Sushi Gopniks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Ladies, Gentlemen and Reptiloids. Since I changed shifts and will work this weekend late shifts with night shifts directly after, I will finish this today instead of... dunno, somewhat next week?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is a little short with a pure NSFW chapter following. It contains no actual plot, so you can just skip chapter 12 if you want to keep this story sweet and fluffy without sexual content! :)

To Takeshi's dismay, decided Sergej to drink after the successful coming out to his father and with the hope of sleeping most of the flight in sight, the slav drained half a bottle of vodka and two beers before the plane departed.

He was surprised the other could walk in a straight line and nobody noticed him being drunk or smuggling the rest of the bottle on board. Sergej let the samurai sit by the window and leaned against him when he fell asleep. So, most of the flight was silent with Sergej either ordering alcohol from the stewardess or sleeping to pass the time.

The samurai decided to finish the book he got from Sergej.

-~-

"Blin, you need a car. It is three in the morning and I do not want to wait until the first trains go in the morning. How did I even got to your place last time?"

"That is something I have asked myself as well. Come on, we will get a cab home."

They quickly found one by the airport parking lot and the driver minded his own business to leave the two other to talk.

"So, tell me. What happened after the boat incident?"

"Cyka blyat! Your blackout start there?!" Sergej laughed, fishing his phone out of his pocket. "We drank Pyotr's alcohol, then went inside Dimitri's place to get warm and, of course, to get more vodka. We got shitfaced and ate zakuski like mad men before we tried to dance Užičko Kolo."

The slav showed a video of the group slinging their arms together and drunkly trying to dance around a table. "We stumbled a lot and when Igor stepped on Pyotr's leather shoes, it started a bit of a fight. Then we drank again, it was really funny to watch you!"

He showed another video, Takeshi trying to drink but missed his mouth and splashed the vodka on his cheek instead. "That was so good. Anyway, after that I decided we head home, you got up and immediately fell to the floor, completely shitfaced. So I had to carry you to my car and hope you do not throw up in there. You woke up when we arrived and decorated the parking lot with your second-hand vodka and zakuski. Luckily babushka was asleep already, so I cleaned your face and changed you into sleep clothes before throwing you on the bed. Then I texted Marina to pack my stuff, and papa brought it with him in the morning. I stayed up for a while to make sure you are not really dying of alcohol poisoning and then after I was asleep for like five minutes, some drunk samurai had to slap me in the face."

"Ah... I am sorry..."

"So, when I woke up in the morning thanks to babushka calling us, I headed to the kitchen to greet papa and he suggested to make you the gopnik ice tea against the headache."

"What was in that, anyways?"

Sergej chuckled. "Pickle juice, sauerkraut juice and the some vodka."

Takeshi shuddered at the thought. "At least now I understand how you drink and end up somewhere completely else. How come you had no hangover at all, you drank with your friends!"

"That is why I have this vodka left." Sergej pointed at his smuggled bottle. "I will have one big pizdec of headache when I get sober."

"You are drunk this whole time?" the samurai asked perplexed.

"Yes. But do not worry, I know how to deal with shit like this." the slav smiled.

They arrived shortly after, Takeshi letting the cats out of their boxes as Sergej went to the bedroom. He quickly took off everything except underwear and a shirt before falling face down in the bed, snoring within seconds.

 ~~~~Takeshi shook his head and fed the cats before getting out his laptop to search 'slavic hangover cures'. If Sergej was so lovely curing his, then we wanted to return the favor.

"There is even a recipe for that horrible drink..." he murmured. "Okay... greasy and salty, I think I can make something with that."

It was well past sunrise in the sunrise kingdom known as japan when Takeshi was done with everything, including shopping for some missing ingredients. He looked inside the bedroom to see his boyfriend still passed out like a hibernating bear and decided to nap on his couch until the other would wake up.

However, when he woke up around noon, was Sergej still in a deep slumber. Takeshi started to worry since the other had slept almost ten hours on the way to japan already. He started to distract himself with watching TV and pet Shiro when he crawled into his lap, soon followed by Dima wanting attention as well.

A dull thump indicated Sergej waking up, hours later. Takeshi got up and walked over to see Sergej laying on the floor next to the bed.

"Do you need help?"

Sergej turned to look at Takeshi and held his hand out. "I have fallen, and I can't get up!" he said, imitating the voice of an old woman.

Takeshi pulled the other up, causing him to stumble and then almost double over. He watched the other wobble into the bathroom and moved to pull out the prepared breakfast out of the fridge.

"Where is my vodka?" Sergej grumbled once he returned, still with bedhair and in sleep wear. Takeshi had an idea what he did most of the time in there and shook his head. 

"I think you had enough alcohol. But I have prepared something to eat for you, in case your stomach agrees."

The slav nodded slowly as answer and let himself fall down to the seat cushions at the low table. He curiously looked at the slav meatballs Takeshi served with tea and almost teared up.

"I put your vodka in the freezer, but please try to get actual sober."

Sergej stuffed his face, humming his approval. Once he had wolfed down his food and drank the tea, he leaned over the table to kiss Takeshi sitting across him. "Thank you, moy blin."

"Do you want to make a bet?"

"Hm?"

"You stay sober for two weeks. If you win, I will help you buy a car even though I can not drive myself. If you do not, then we will arrange a karaoke night."

"Shit, you want to kill me?" Sergej asked instead, eyes wide. "I drink since I am 15, comrade!"

"Is that a defeat?"

"Net." Sergej glared the other down. "And believe it or not, but I am not an alcoholic."

"Then you will have no problem, darling."

The slav crossed his arms and looked away as his face went several shades darker. "Idi nahui, blyat."

-~-

"Oi, I am heading out to get some cigarettes and fresh air outside." Sergej announced a while later.

"I hope you realize the irony in that. Be safe and try to not get into a fight." Takeshi replied, a little disappointed that the slav didn't want to spend the rest of the day with him.

"Hah! You are right!" Sergej laughed as he slipped on his shoes and left.

He roamed the streets for a few minutes before he decided to take the train to town. He still had some yen in his pocket, so he went there to a shop to buy cigarettes and a bottle of carbonated water against the headache that was still riding his brain.

"Blyaaat!" he exclaimed as he saw a group of familiar looking men walk by.

"Look, it is the gopnik." the leader of delinquents spoke up. "Where's your sandwich maker?"

Sergej chuckled and pulled his sunglasses up on his head. "What a shame I have made a bet to not drink, would love it with you comrades."

The leader let a crooked smile spread across his face. "We heard the samurai picked the yakuza for a fight, a masked accomplice even started shooting. That you?"

The slav brought a finger to his lips. "Who knows."

They settled down in a nearby, dark alleyway. "We gotta say, squatting like you is much more comfortable. Say, you are here illegally, right?"

"What, you going to call the police?" Sergej joked.

"Fuck the police, man. We can help you get a visa if you want. Akira's father works for the system and get you through." the leader said and pointed at one of the group members. "He helped Saydam, too."

A quiet nod came from another one.

"Priyatno videt' tovarishcha. Vy ne vyglyadite slavyanskimi, ty vostochnyy?" Sergej asked. 

"Siberia." Saydam nodded, again.

"Why did you come here, friend? Beer is cheaper at home!"

The man hesitated, but then quietly mumbled. "I was born as Sardaana."

The others made a more defensive pose, in case Sergej would lash out.

Sergej hummed, taking a closer look. "Huh, I would have never guessed."

"Nadeyus', vy imeyete v vidu eto kak kompliment." Saydam smiled a little. "And why are you here?"

"You know, one day you are drinking with comrades next thing you know, you wake up in japan." Sergej smiled back. "But the samurai's buterbrod making skills make me stay."

Saydam shot him a sympathetic look while the leader laughed at the answer. "We are all delinquents for the freedom. Gay, trans, criminal record or whatever, we do not care. But we have to warn you, we can be a little crazy sometimes."

Sergej rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "Hah, let me show you true crazy."

For the rest of the afternoon were they chatting about their craziest experiences. Sergej showed Pyotr's videos, causing the japanese to laugh at Sergej's absurd friends and their ideas.

"I should head home before Takeshi starts to worry." Sergej said as he noticed the sun go down. "It was really fun. Name is Sergej, by the way."

"Same. Call me Daisuke."

Sergej bowed out politeness and gave the one he came to know as Akira a cigarette, returning the favor he got weeks prior.

"See you, comrades!"

-~-

Takeshi was worried to the point he considered starting a search party by himself to find the other. His mind was filled with images of Sergej laying in some alley on his way back, left to suffer through heavy withdrawel signs.

Right before he could go, was the door opening and a cheerful Sergej entered the apartment.

"Hey, sorry I took so long!" he said smiling and took his shoes off.

"How can someone possibly take that long to get shitty cigarettes!"

The slav noticed the waves of anger and worry from the other and walked over, putting his bottle of water on the table before hugging Takeshi.

"I am really sorry."

The samurai hugged Sergej back tightly, a sigh escaping him. "I was worried. Where were you?"

"Ayy, you will not believe me." Sergej broke the hug for a short kiss on the lips and then sat down on the couch. "I met the japanese gopniks again. We had squat time and talked about stuff. One of them even has contact to the konsul'stvo, do not ask me what it is called in english, but let me tell you, they will help make me legal here."

Takeshi blinked at all that information, taking it in slowly. 

"I bet they would have been great drinking comrades as well." Sergej sighed. "Stupid bet..."

"You did not give in yet?"

Sergej shook his head and snatched the bottle to take a sip. "Drinking water without the potato."

Takeshi slung his arms around the slav's shoulders. "I do not want to rush you into things, but if you feel like it, then maybe we could... you know..."

Sergej smirked and let his hands wander down to the others hips. He leaned in to whisper into Takeshi's ears. "Rush B, cyka blyat."

"How romantic, my darling." Takeshi sighed in response.


	12. NSFW

"It will be awkward soon enough, let me make my jokes."

Takeshi huffed a short laugh and turned his head to kiss his way down Sergej's neck. "I am sure it will be fine."

The slav began to blush, much to the other's liking. Takeshi gently unzipped the adidas jacket and slipped it off Sergej, quickly followed by his shirt.

Sergej's cheeks took the colour of a tomato as Takeshi sank down, kissing his chest until he reached the slav's pants.

"Tell me if I move things too fast for you. Patience is indeed one of my virtues."

"D-Davai."

Takeshi smiled and slowly pulled the tracksuit pants off. "Oi... want to seduce me like a slavic girl? Might make things easier for you."

"If you would be a slav girl, then I would have already won at this point." Sergej smiled back, holding back a soft moan as Takeshi brushed over his still clothed dick. "H-Hey, so do you like sexual intercourses?"

Takeshi stopped for a moment and then almost broke down laughing. "And that works?"

"Of course." Sergej obviously joked, and quickly took off his pants and underwear as Takeshi was shocked about that statement for a moment. "I am not a fan of teasing." he explained.

The samurai only shook his head in disbelief. "Then move to the bedroom. I am not a fan of stains on my couch."

Sergej's blush went down all the way to his chest and he quickly stood up, pulling Takeshi with him. They hurried to the other room and the slav threw them on the bed.

"Okay. Continue."

Takeshi, having landed on Sergej's bare chest, only nodded and leaned down again to boldly take Sergej's length and lick a stripe from base to top.

A mix between a gasp and a moan excaped Sergej, his hands running through his blonde hair.

Takeshi played a little further until he had Sergej fully excited and carefully took Sergej's member into his mouth, sliding down half the length, then forming a slow rhythm.

"T-Takeshi..." Sergej stuttered, his hands now tightened fists in his hair.

The samurai licked and sucked a bit more until he stroked it instead and moved up to draw the other into a passionate kiss. Takeshi took off his traditional clothes and let them fall down next to the bed. 

"Sergej, touch me." he whispered and gently moved the slav's hands towards his member, setting a pace for him.

Sergej let out a small whine into the heated kiss as Takeshi shifted to press their now hard members together and massaged them. The blonde thrusted his hips under Takeshi, moving in time with his hands.

Takeshi felt himself on the edge quickly with the small sounds that Sergej made and broke the kiss to slide back down and continue his blowjob.

"Takeshi..." Sergej said breathless when he had sucked a little stronger. "Pizdec, ty svodish' menya s uma..." he mumbled, trying to get Takeshi off of him. 

"What's wrong, my little blin?" Takeshi asked as he felt Sergej weakly trying to push him off. He scooted up and gently held Sergej's face in his hands, looking into unfocused eyes.

"Takeshi... ya lyublyu tebya..." he sighed, pulling him into a heated kiss while stroking their members again.

"A-Ah, Sergej..." Takeshi moaned, wrapping his hands around them as well and moving faster.

"Hm-!" Sergej bit his lips to hold back a load moan as he came hard.

The sight was enough to finally push Takeshi over the edge as well, and he came right after, getting his own cum mixed with Sergej's. They grinned at each other for a short while, enjoying the moment before the slav broke eye contact first. 

"My dolzhny ochistit'-" he paused, clearing his throat. "I, ehh, I mean we should clean that."

"Then let's take a bath. You can translate all the things you said." Takeshi chuckled and took the slav's hand to guide him to the bathroom.

Some minutes later, they were in the relatively large tub, Takeshi leaning his back against Sergej's chest. "So?"

Sergej buried his face in Takeshi's neck, groaning. "Does it matter now?"

"Yes." The raven answered simply, gently petting the other's hair.

"Y-You... you drive me crazy. I love you." he confessed barely louder than a whisper.

"You really said that?" Takeshi asked. "And you said it would be awkward instead of romantic!"

"W-Well... it was different than I expected? Somehow?"

"Ha? What were you expecting?"

Sergej got a little frustrated, frowning against Takeshi's neck. "Shit I barely knew men could love each other and only heard some rumors... I rather not say out loud."

Takeshi turned around to face his boyfriend and held his chin in place to look in Sergej's eyes. "I love you, I would never do anything that you do not want."

Steel blue eyes stared into dark brown for a few seconds.

"I love you, too."


	13. It will only get sweeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the karaoke part, I really recommend listening to the songs that are being played, gives off a much better atmosphere that way :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5tD425woDk  
> (A girl worth fighting for)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwwkTC2ltIk  
> (I won't say I'm in Love)

The next morning was Takeshi waking up later than usual. The blinked the remains of his sleep away as he felt no one by his side.

He looked to Sergej's side, only to be greeted by an empty spot. He sighed and got up to get ready for the day.

Once he entered the kitchen, he saw Sergej standing at the stove making blins.

"How unusual to see you up so early." Takeshi noted, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

Sergej turned around with wide eyes before he grinned happily and nodded. "Not to sound mean, but get the fuck out of the kitchen, blin."

"You are so romantic, what will I do with you?" Takeshi said sarcastically and made his way to the couch to watch TV.

Some minutes later was Sergej walking up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before resting his head on Takeshi's shoulder.

"Moya krasota. Pover' mne, kogda ya skazhu, chto u tebya krasivyye glaza, v tvoyey ulybke yest' solnechnyy svet, i ya budu lyubit' tebya navsegda." Sergej said, barely above a whisper before kissing his cheek again.

"What?"

"My beauty. Believe me-" he paused to give Takeshi a red tulip. "when I say that you have beautiful eyes," he added a variegated tulip in Takeshi's hands. "that there is sunlight in your smile," he added a yellow tulip. "and that I will love you forever." he lastly added a cream coloured tulip and slung his arms around Takeshi.

The samurai stared at the flowers in his hands, having a hard time to not tear up at the sweet gesture, and failed miserably. He choked on a small laugh and turned his head to kiss Sergej back.

"You know the language of flowers?"

"Only a little." Sergej responded with a blush.

"And no red rose to tell me you love me passionately?" Takeshi teased, enjoying Sergej getting flustered.

The slav's blush intensified as he punctuated every sentence with a small kiss. "Ya lyublyu tebya. Obicham te. Aš tave myliu. Kocham Cię. Ich liebe dich. Ya tebe lyublyu. Aishite iru. I will tell you I love you any language you want, Takeshi."

"Stop before I get teeth problems with how sweet you are." Takeshi blushed as well. 

Sergej laughed and vanished to the kitchen before returning with a plate with blins and sat down next to the samurai. "No, really. You make me happy in ways I had never thought about. Even before we got together... I thought how you are not demanding or possessive, but still worry and care about me. You do not want me to be strong all the time. You are incredibly understanding... and I am talking until the blins get cold. Eat already!" he huffed at the end and started to eat.

"R-Really?" Takeshi asked after starting to eat as well. "I thought you would think of me as a little clingy and demanding. Not understanding your situation. And worrying too much..."

Sergej swallowed and then clung tightly to Takeshi's arm. "Takeshi, we can't go out today! I have nothing good to wear, I really need to go shopping soon." he fluttered his eyelashes, trying to look cute. "Even my old earrings are worn off, I need new ones."

Takeshi opened his mouth to say something, as Sergej pointed at the remote. "Takeshi, change it to my favorite channel. You love me, right?"

"Natalia?"

Sergej shook his head. "More of an impression of my girlfriend before Natalia."

"Sounds... exhausting, to say at least." Takeshi confessed.

"She was a professional hairdresser. Taught me how to dye and style these blyats." Sergej chuckled, motioning to his hair. "Otherwise, yes, very annoying. I am still wondering how that relationship went two whole months."

"It is kind of weird to hear you talking about girlfriends."

"Hm? Why?"

Takeshi sighed and let his head rest on Sergej's head. "With your charm, you could have many women. Yet, you chose me, a man. Even if you were sick of the personality your ex-girlfriends had, you still could have made advances towards Hiyori-san or a sweet japanese girl, but you returned my feelings for you..."

Sergej groaned and let the arm go to slip under it, cuddling to Takeshi's chest. "I might be charming, but I am no fuckboy. I told you how I came to love you so much, and I am afraid you have to accept that. I left my country for you, blin. No need to feel insecure!"

"That is a valid point." Takeshi smiled, hugging Sergej closer. "Mind if I return the favor?"

Sergej raised an eyebrow in question. "You mean the insecure part?"

The samurai nodded and ruffled the slav's hair. "Go shopping with me."

-~-

A few hours later Takeshi entered the convenient store with a very confused Sergej. Hiyori lit up behind the counter at the sight. "Welcome! Sergej-san, still on vacation?"

"Actually, he decided to stay." Takeshi answered and took Sergej's hand without warning.

"AY BLYAT!" Sergej almost shrieked.

"K-Kawaii!" Hiyori squealed at the same times, clapping her hands together. "You two look so cute together!"

The slav blushed in a deep red and pulled his whole jacket up to cover his face, causing Hiyori to only get more excited.

"So adorable! The cool and tough russian on the outside but once in love, sweet and shy..." she said with a wide smile. "Takeshi-san, you have to tell me how you confessed! Or was it Sergej-san??"

"I confessed the night before he wanted to fly back that I like him. When he did not quite understand, I pulled him into a kiss."

"Aww! How did he react?"

Takeshi smiled softly. "He actually fell unconcious. Twice."

Hiyori smiled as well, directed at the slav who went deeper into the store to calm down, away from the conversation.

"It is a big deal for him..."

The woman hummed before appearantly something clicked in her head. "Oh! Yaoi and being gay is almost illegal there, right?"

Takeshi nodded. "I did not know until he eventually told me."

"But if he decided to still have a relationship with you and even stay in japan after such a short time... then you know it is love. Takeshi-san, I hope it is part of your bushido, but if you should ever hurt his little, soft russian heart then I will murder you." Hiyori said with a glare.

Eventually Sergej got over his shadow and agreed to hold Takeshi's hand in the store. His nervousness was obvious the whole time, and it got too much for him when Takeshi leaned in for a short kiss. Hiyori waved them goodbye with a big smile as they went back home.

Once they were inside and took their shoes off, was Sergej immediately heading towards the freezer and pulled his bottle of vodka out for a big sip.

"I see you have lost your bet." Takeshi noted ad he leaned against the kitchen's doorframe.

"Cyka blyat, you were cheating in the store!" Sergej answered and put the bottle away again. "But okay, I would have never let you pay for a car anyway, so let us do the karaoke thing!"

Takeshi grinned and let Sergej connect the TV screen and speakers with his laptop.

"I have learned one thing. Jam sessions start with demons. Karaoke is the same but without instruments, right?"

"You like jam sessions?" Takeshi asked instead of answering the question.

"It was fun in school, only joined on my last year though." Sergej remembered with a smile. "So, demons?"

The samurai nodded and let Sergej play the song. He had heard it a few times in the radio, so he had no troubles following the melody.

"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Dont get too close, its dark inside. Its where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide."

After a while, they drifted from regular songs they somewhat knew to changing lyrics for fun.

"Hey, put on a 'girl worth fighting for'." Takeshi suggested.

Sergej tipped away at the laptop. "Mulan? Really? You will have to sing that pizdec solo."

The samurai nodded and gestured for Sergej to put the song on.

"For a long time I've marching off to battle. In a thundering herd I feel a lot like cattle. Like the pounding beat, my aching heart isn't easy to ignore. Hey! Think of instead, a slav worth fighting for!"

Sergej facepalmed and tried hard not to laugh.

"That's what I said, a slav worth fighting for! I want his hair light like the moon, with eyes that shine like stars! My slav will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars. But I couldn't care less what he'll wear or what he looks like, it all depends on what he cooks like; Blin, Borsch, Kotlet, Mmmm!"

"And you call me an idiot..."

"Bet the local girls thought you are quite a charmer, and I'll bet the ladies love a man in tracksuit! You can guess what I have missed the most, since I've been off to war. What do I want? A slav worth fighting for! My slav will think I have no faults, and I'm a major find. Uhh, How 'bout a slav who's got a brain, who always speaks his mind? Yeah! My manly ways and turn of phrase, are sure to thrill him!"

Takeshi skipped the next part, not knowing good lyrics and not wanting to insult Sergej.

"And when I come home in victory he'll wait right by the door! What do I have? A slav worth fighting for!"

The song faded out, leaving Sergej's laughing to be the only sound in the room. "Okay, okay. Hold on."

Sergej put on another song. "Ne suwestvuet priz za glupost', on u menja byl by tot chas. Zhenshchiny vse sploshnaja tupost', no jeto nichemu ne uchit nas."

"Is that...Hercules?"

"Tozhe mne zakidy! Vremeni ne trat' v pustuju. Sprjach' svoi obidy, proigraesh' vse vpustuju. Zrja ne trat' usilij, my tebe pomoch' ne smozhem zdes' ni v chem!" Sergej sang and then softly let himself fall into Takeshi's arms. "O net! Ni v zhizni ne skazhu ja kto on!"

Takeshi joined in, knowing the english lyrics. "You swoon, you sigh, why deny it oh oooh!"

"Net, ne skazhu vam, chto ja vljublena. Kazalos' mne, chto serdce slepo. Hotja davno vse uchila. Ja govorila, chto nelepo, dozhdat'sja, chtob tebja skrutilo tak!"

"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling! Sergej I'm not buying! Blin, I saw you hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?"

"O net! Ni v zhizni ne skazhu nikogda."

"Give up, give in, check that grin you're in love!"

"O net! Ni v zhizni! Jeto slishkom smeshno."

"You're doing flips, read my lips, you're in love!"

"Katites' von! Ne skazhu vam. O net! Ni v zhizn'! Hvatit nyt' vam."

"Boy, be little proud, it's okay, you're in love."

"O ne priznajus' ja vsluh kogo zhdu." Sergej leaned in close while finishing his part.

"Sha la la la la la-" Takeshi sang and exchanged the sigh with a sweet kiss.

Sergej smiled into the kiss and was the first to break it and stand up properly. "Yow know what is really embarrassing about this? We are both awful sweet, and most importantly, sober."

Takeshi chuckled, slinging his arms around the slav. "It will only get sweeter from here on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add smaller one shots to this hell of a long fic in the future, but I don't know yet...
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! ♥


End file.
